The Importance of Choice
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: This is a fanfiction where the plot unfolds at your (the reader's) command! You choose the responses, reactions... Usagi may be a cheerful companion to her friends, but don't take her kindness as a weakness... She's not to be underestimated!
1. So It Begins

"Two yen! You lose, woman."

"Nani?!" Usagi's triumphant expression instantly fell. "I lost! Oh, this is terrible! How could I lose? I brought my charm!" After a few moments, the blond girl rolled up her light blue kimono sleeves, licking her parched lips. "All right, I'll have one more go. I won't fail again!"

The raven-haired woman beside her snorted and folded her arms over her chest. "I advise you to stop gambling before all your money is gone, baka!"

"Demo…" Usagi gazed longingly at the variety of weapons displayed on the wall before her. "I really wanted to buy another weapon, Rei… a bigger, better one then a simple bokken! A sword…" She shook her head stubbornly. "Iie, I'm not leaving without one."

The girl seated alongside her sighed heavily and wove a few strands of lengthy blond hair between her fingers. "Usagi-chan, a wooden stick is the only weapon for a lady. Swords will get you nowhere. Perhaps a dagger?"

"Iie, Minako!" Usagi replied sharply, fire now blazing within her cerulean eyes. "A dagger will never do! I shall wield a sword, if it's the last thing I do! Ha!"

"Usa…"

Beneath the folds of her kimono, Usagi swiftly revealed a small packet with a red seal. "This is it! I bet ten yen!" She slammed the envelope down back down on the small table. "Now, roll the dice!"

  
The old peddler behind the table cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, and then shook his head. "Lively young woman…" He threw down the twin dice.

Usagi watched the dice carefully, eyes squinted in deep concentration. She shifted nervously in her knelt position.

"Ten yen! You win."

Usagi jumped up, knocking over the small table in the process, and threw a fist in the air. "Sugoi! I did it!" She clasped her hands together smugly. "I won't be fighting with a mere bokken any more…" She giggled with blissful satisfaction.

"Usagi-chan, perhaps we should leave this marketplace soon… Consider our pledge to Wren, ne?"

Usagi flapped a carefree hand towards her blue-haired friend. "Ami, I'll be done in a few moments… I still have to claim my prize!" She scanned the walls, and then blinked in confusion. "Demo… I swore there was a sword up there merely a second ago…" Anxiously, she twisted her head around. "Iie! I must have it!"

She quickly caught sight of a smiling merchant to her left, the missing sword now resting in his outstretched hands. "Arigatou, Misuta, here is your reward of choice." Suddenly curious, Usagi altered her vision towards the young man who gratefully took it from him. She scowled angrily as he attached the long sword to his white hakama, and then bowed respectfully towards the merchant.

"Now just wait a second…" Usagi spat, staring wrathfully in the man's direction. "That was supposed to be mine!" She gritted her teeth together. "Just wait until I get my hands on that little…"

A nearby brunette promptly interrupted before the fuming blond could go any further. "Usagi, we can't keep the Emperor's child waiting any longer. We must go."

Usagi paused in thought. "Is this really more important then retrieving my sword? Can't the girl just wait?"

Makoto cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Wren is an impatient child. Besides, that man one the sword fairly. You shouldn't be so rash."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "I despise him. How _dare_ he take my prize!" She bobbed her head knowingly. "Depriving me of my own treasure! It sickens me!"

"We mustn't keep Lady Wren waiting. She expects us there very soon, and we cannot continue without you. So get moving, baka! The stupid sword can wait!"

Usagi gave Rei a pleading look, and when she received no sympathy from the impassive woman, huffed aloud. "Why am I needed in the first place?"

"Oh, Usagi… You're the only one here who can play the shakuhachi*, and you've got such a beautiful voice… But if you don't come, then Wren won't have a show, and I won't be able to sing." Minako's face saddened. "Onegai… Do it for us?"

Usagi softened immediately, and then frowned. "Demo… What about my sword?"

Makoto sighed heavily. "Usagi, we are simple wandering entertainers. We sing and play instruments for royalty… Nothing more. You are in no need of a weapon like that."

Minako nodded in agreement. "Hai, and a woman shouldn't have to carry a weapon. That is the job of a ronin… Or a samurai… It's very unladylike!"

Usagi rolled her eyes bitterly. "Minako, I've wished for a sword since childhood. I have been practicing with plain bokken for as long as I can remember… Along with my martial arts techniques, I'd be unstoppable with one!"

"We'll discuss matters afterward! We're going to be late!" With that, Rei hurriedly snatched up a clump of Usagi's kimono sleeve, and pulled her through the remaining crowds of the marketplace.

        "Rei, don't be so rough with me next time," Usagi whined, patting down her dusty kimono. "That really hurt, too…"

Rei shot her a warning glance as she stepped towards the entrance gateway. "None of your foolishness. You'll get us thrown out."

Makoto gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Rei's just doing her best to keep us all together. She doesn't want all of us in trouble. She wants everyone to be safe."

Nodding gloomily, Usagi made her way into the palace gates.

        Wren was a small child, being the only daughter of the emperor. She was quite small, around the ages of seven, with a sullen face and long, silken black hair. Her appearance was almost depressing.

As the five women entered the small chamber, her very own room, they then realized the dull life the girl lived. No toys of any sort could be seen, but a variety of shelves crammed with research papers. There appeared to be neither children nor animals she could have spent time with, and the only object of interest was a tiny china doll rested in her lap.

With one final glimpse of their surroundings, the five took their seats before the young princess, and bowed their heads in respect.

"I thought you wouldn't arrive." Her voice was calm, almost unemotional. She peered down at them with her blank gray eyes. "But you have arrived, as expected. I'm glad."

"My apologies for our delay, Mistress," Rei responded carefully. "We will extend our performance, if it pleases you."

A slight smile appeared on Wren's face and she appeared to be gradually relaxing. "It would indeed please me. Arigatou."

"As you wish…"

        "Itai, my fingers are sore from playing my koto* for so long!" Makoto flexed her fingers twice. "I can't believe that little girl loved it so much!"

Rei nodded tranquilly. "The emperor has requested another act. We are expected back tomorrow."

Usagi was the only one out of the five to have a sorrowful expression. She sulked behind the excitedly chattering group, head hung lowly.

Ami was the first to notice the depressed blond. Her happy expression quickly altered into concern. "Usagi, I'm sorry you didn't get your sword. I am aware of just how much you craved one."

Usagi gave a weak smile and lifted her head up. "No worries, Ami. I'm going to find that man and get my sword back."

Ami blinked. "Usagi, you can't just hunt him down. It's not that simple… And you could end up getting injured. Rei would be ferocious."

"Rei isn't going to stop me this time," Usagi replied firmly. "I'll dual that man with a bokken if I have to, but that sword is _mine_."

"Demo…" Ami grimaced. "How will you ever find him? You don't even know his name… Not even what he looks like! He could be any man in that marketplace…"

Usagi shook her head stubbornly. "I remember distinctly the features of that sword. The blade was shining silver, with identical dragon carvings imprinted on either side. The scabbard was exactly the same. I really must find it."

"I don't see the importance of that particular sword," Makoto broke in, who had been eavesdropping. "There are tons in the marketplaces…"

Again, Usagi disagreed. "That blade was special somehow. The aurora I felt… The presence… It was made for me."

Rei stopped in her tracks and abruptly turned on her heel to face Usagi. "I don't care how special that piece of metal is, your not going to make us late again. Decide fast. Are you going off to find your precious sword, or are you coming with us?"

Usagi hung her head, ashamed. She kicked herself mentally for acting selfish in front of her companions, but in her heart she already knew she would end up regretting not attempting to retrieve the sword. Ever since she was a small child had she wanted one of her very own, but then again, her friends were very important to her…

**Should Usagi:**

Go after the mysterious man

Or 

Attend the concert with her friends?

**VOTE NOW!**

**Author's comments: **Well, I hope you like the idea so far. Usagi and ancient times won the votes, but there will be others added! Please be patient for the next chapter! Arigatou!


	2. Mysterious Palace

          "Hai…" Usagi murmured, smiling faintly. "I wouldn't risk losing my friends. I will attend the concert at all costs. You have my word."

For a split second, Rei's scolding features softened into a relieved expression. She bowed her head in mute gratitude, and then continued walking.

"Domo arigatou, Usa-chan," Minako whispered in her ear. Her lips curved into a bright, encouraging smile. "When we're through, you can surely go after your sword."

Makoto suddenly piped up, "Just where are we staying for the night? I'm not sure if all five of us could find a place to stay…"

Rei shook her head. "There are many dojo throughout this town. I'm positive a few would have extra room. We will search for one."

Usagi glimpsed out into the horizon. It was nearly dusk, as the sun was currently moving out of sight. "We had better find one soon, or it will be too dark to travel any further." She paused, cautiously. "I will take lead."

"Don't worry so much," Ami said quietly. "I know you'd be capable of protecting us, but I'm sure we won't run into any trouble."

"Five young girls simply wandering around at this hour?" Usagi peered around anxiously. "I don't like the feel of this…" She halted instantly, shifting uneasily on her feet. Her face reflected sudden caution as she fumbled within her kimono fold. In a split second, her bokken had been drawn, and she crouched into a fighting stance, one arm protectively shielding the four girls. "Something... something just isn't right!"

"Stay behind me," she demanded firmly, never ceasing to drop her alert movements. "And don't move."

Heavy clacking of sandals could be heard approaching, and just then the girls realized how keen Usagi's senses had become. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and her shoulders racked with rapid breaths. "Don't... Move," she repeated slowly, calmly.

She stepped forth, her wooden sword aimed skilfully in front of her, and a free arm shielding her companions. "Step out, now!" she yelled into the darkness. "I'm ready for you!"

The clumsy footsteps halted in response, and a low voice retorted, "I have stopped, reijou. I must have startled you, and I humbly apologize."

A low growl escaped the blonde's throat. "Don't even attempt to give me that crap," she snarled. "What are you doing out at this hour? Getting yourself intoxicated?"

Faint chuckling could be heard. "Iie, iie, reijou. I have done nothing of the sort. I am merely returning from the marketplace. I am a simple merchant."

Usagi never let her guard down. "Don't call me that, damn you," she spat wrathfully. "And I don't believe you."

"Usagi!" Rei cried, tugging at her sleeve. "Kami-sama... Let the poor man pass already! He's given you a reasonable explanation. Just move aside!"

"Your friend is wise," the man said with a laugh. "Onegai, onna, could you put down that bokken? It's making me quite nervous."

Usagi's scowl deepened. "Just as I thought, he can't be trusted." With a swift flick of her wrist, she lashed out with her bokken, followed by a sound of shattering glass and a few yelps of surprise from the four girls.

"What did you do?!" Rei screeched in horror. "Did you just hit him?!"

The familiar sounds of heavy footfalls could be heard, this time in a frantic rush in the opposite direction. When Usagi seemed satisfied, she tucked the bokken back into her kimono. "He was obviously drunk, and was gradually drawing closer. He would have attacked. I didn't hit him directly, only his glass. I scared the buta off."

"Sometimes you frighten me, Usa-chan," Minako whispered.

Usagi blinked, and then grinned. "I take that as a compliment." She laughed loudly. "Men are complete idiots! I never want to be near them! You hear me?! Never will a man be close to me!"

"I don't think any man would want to get close to you," Rei muttered lowly. "You're much too aggressive for a woman."

"That only makes matters better!" Usagi began to walk down the deserted street. "The path of a wanderer needs no details! A wanderer needn't worry themselves in a decent way! A wanderer simply wanders."

Usagi shuffled across the tatami floor, her footfalls soft and refined. She swung her bokken over her right shoulder with a sigh. She had trained the entire morning with simple stances, whilst her friends were still asleep in the other rooms.

They were indeed successful in finding a dojo to stay in, and were lucky as well. It had been incredibly late before they had found a particular one with actual room.

Rapidly growing restless, Usagi slid open her room's door. She seated herself on the porch's ledge cross-legged, her bokken rested comfortably on her shoulder. Her eyes watched the sunrise curiously, and waited for the new day to begin.

"You're awake?"

The faint voice didn't startle Usagi, as she had already comprehended the dojo owner approaching. She remained solemn, barely nodding her head in response.

The older woman sat beside her gradually. She appeared around her middle twenties, with long, flowing sea green hair. Her kimono was a light shade of opal, with petal imprints. Her face was kind, Usagi had thought, but disciplined at the same time.

"I wasn't expecting any customers. This dojo is rarely visited, unfortunately. I must say, five girls appearing here was a surprise. But I'm glad I have some company." She smiled warmly.

Usagi blinked in confusion. The dojo itself was very beautiful, most likely the best looking in all her wandering. It was large and well kept, with many training dorms and two kitchens. She wondered to herself just why such a dojo would be deserted.

The woman continued, "It is a very nice place here, but some rumours were spread around a year ago... After the word spread out, this became solitary..." She smiled sadly. "Fate is sometimes cruel."

The blond bent her head in concentration. 'Fate can be changed...' She reflected, arms folded together. "Iie, Lady," Usagi found herself whispering.

"Nani?"

She stood up briefly, staring down at the confused woman with seriousness. "You have been kind to us. I will repay the favour." Bowing her head in conformation, she began to walk away before the woman could reply.

"Matte!"

Usagi paused, her back still faced to the woman.

She faltered for a few seconds before asking, "What is your name?"

Usagi smirked in amusement. "Honourable Lady, you may address me as Usagi. May I ask your name as well?"

"H-hai! I am known as Setsuna-sensei around here. There are several other sensei living here, but are currently out looking for costumers..."

"I am requesting, Lady Setsuna, that you tell my companions I will meet up with them at the Tsugawa Palace, where the concert will be held." She paused. "Ja."

Usagi arrived at the Tsugawa Palace's large gates, scanning it briefly before leaning against one of the banisters. She folded her arms over her chest, and tilted her head towards the sky.

"Did you get a good look at those kids yesterday, Misuta? I need all the details, and the police will find them."

Usagi grew interested, and she listened as a timid man began to speak.

"There were at least five of them. One of them was carrying a weapon... And it was very dark outside, so I really didn't get a chance to see anything else..."

Usagi's stomach tightened. 'That man might be the one we confronted last night...' she thought with regret.

She could hear the officer gruffly retort, "What happened, exactly?"

A short pause, followed by, "all I can remember is that they were all male, and the first one demanded..."

Usagi cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. Was the man so drunk he couldn't even tell the difference between man and woman? But he had called her reijou. She shook her head and continued to eavesdrop.

"They were in a hurry, as I recall... Very impatient. They shoved me aside, and I tried to run away, but the one with the weapon threatened me at sword-point."

"There are many men in Japan with swords, ne?"

"H-hai... Demo... This one was incredible! It was longer than an average sword, and almost thinner than a katana!"

"That is impossible. The blade would easily break."

"I know that, mind you... And there were designs imprinted on it. The moonlight reflected the carvings... Some sort of snakes... Perhaps dragons?"

"That is good information. I must be going now, Misuta. I will be back with anything the police can recover."

Usagi tilted her head back in deep thought. The man wasn't the one they had faced the previous night, and that was a relief. But the way he had described the blade… Could it have been?

"Konnichiwa."

Usagi blinked out of her thoughts. Rei was obviously in a good mood, as her lips were curved into a content smile. She gave a sheepish smirk, and nodded quickly. "Ohayo, sleepy."

Makoto yawned loudly. "Nee, it was a long night, Usa… Besides, you always rise before the rest of us. It's the only time you get to practice."

Minako nodded. "We were lucky to find a place to stay that late… I thought we'd surely end up on the filthy streets!"

Usagi glanced at the palace behind her. "Wren is probably awaiting our arrival. We should go in."

          As they knelt in the centre of the massive room, Usagi took the opportunity to take a glimpse at her surroundings.

Wren, plain faced as usual, was seated at the head if the room, alongside her father. A considerable amount of people stood against the sidewalls as spectators.

When Minako gave the signal to begin, a small nod, Usagi began to play her shakuhachi. The others gradually joined in, and finally Minako started to sing, a clear, smooth sound. It was cute, but not beautiful.

Usagi rested the small flute in her lap, hands placed atop of it in a formal manner. It was the end of her part, and she took the opportunity to observe the room once again.

She tilted her head sideways, trying to catch a glimpse of the end. She managed to make out five shadows in the doorway, simply standing and watching. Usagi blinked, and the figures began to retreat down the opposite hall.

Usagi frowned with sudden uncertainty. Every one of the palace's citizens was expected to show up for the occasion, even the guards. Not a single soul was permitted to leave at any time.

She debated silently to herself on possibly who the five of them were. They couldn't be geisha, for they appeared male. '_They're not guards… They are all present… The perfect chance for thieves!_'

Usagi twisted her head back towards Minako, who was still singing. She knew there wasn't a possibility she could get her attention, neither the other girls. If she left now, it wouldn't make much of a difference, because her parts had been played. But then again… If she were caught?

She laughed inwardly. Being caught was the least of her worries. She could be sneaky when need be, and nimble when it came to escape.

The thieves… Would she go after them?

**Should Usagi:**

Go after the thieves in pursuit

**Or,**

Stay in the room?

**VOTE NOW!**


	3. Found

Fire is needed To melt the ice 

_Which is my heart_

            Usagi edged back out of the room as slowly as possible, tiny beads of nervous sweat streaming down her forehead and dangling off her bangs. She watched the people around her, wondering if they had already spotted her or not, but most of all, she watched Wren through the dimness off the room. The girl had a sharp sense of eyesight, as she had predicted.

Wren didn't seem to notice… On the other hand, she could simply be ignoring the situation. Usagi strained to keep eye contact with the young princess, whilst crawling backwards as silently as possible. She reached the open doorway with inward relief, and rolled out into the deserted hallway.

With quick reflexes, she grabbed for her bokken. As she held it vertically before her in a defensive stance, her senses grew accustomed to the eerie silence. She closed her mind in deep concentration momentarily, attempting to pin point the location of the supposed thieves.

In a matter of seconds, her eyes snapped open, and she dashed through an opposed corridor. She realized the clacking of her sandals against the hard ground, and threw her backside against a wall. Her prying fingers tore off the pair of geta swiftly, and she then stood in simple tabi socks. Agitated, Usagi tossed the sandals to the side, and continued her pursuit.

She halted at the end of the hallway, frozen on the spot. There were exactly three rooms, one of which was the emperor's, and she could barely make out the faint sounds of rummaging, shuffling of feet. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she curved around to face the door to the right of her with an impassive expression. Her foot made its way to the bottom edge of it, and quietly she placed her free hand against the frame, the other gripping the wooden sword behind her back.

A humored grin passed over her features, and with a small grunt, threw the door open, bokken raised, panting slightly.

To her surprise, the cold flat of a sword blade was already pressed to her throat, almost gently. With dismay, her arm went limp, and she released the bokken. '_I've failed…_'

A soft chuckle sharply broke her thoughts, and she scowled coldly, wrath blazing inside of her. "Don't… Don't you dare laugh at me…" her voice was awkwardly hoarse, and somewhat frightened her. "I don't like to be laughed at!"

"And I don't like nosey little girls in cherry-print kimonos distracting my missions," came the smooth retort. "Am I wrong, little girl?"

How his sarcasm angered her! "I'm not a little girl," she snarled. "You don't know anything about me!" Her fingers clenched into a tight fist, her fingernails painfully nipping at her palms.

His familiar low chuckle answered her rage. "Well, you are certainly an aggressive girl, try to calm down, ne?"

Usagi blinked. He was distracting her! There was no sight of the other four men; therefore he was simply wasting her time to obtain an easy getaway! Without thinking, she pivoted on her heel, bent one leg, and lashed out sideways. Her foot struck the intended target, and she quickly reacted by leaping forwards, her shakuhachi withdrawn as an attempted weapon. She landed as planned, atop the struggling thief, her small flute horizontally pressed against his throat.

She glared hatefully down at him, fighting the urge to kill him right there. He was taller than her obviously, with wide cobalt blue eyes and lengthy, braided chestnut hair. Even now, she comprehended, staring down at him, he was amused. "What's so funny?" she breathed gruffly. "You've been beaten by a little girl."

"Are you kidding me? Are you calling this beaten? I've got a beautiful young woman lying on top of me! I'd call this the best way to die!" He laughed aloud.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with disgust. "You'd rather die a perverted, sick-minded death, then an honourable one?" Faint traces of red tinted her cheeks. "Damn you."

The man nodded. "It's not really perverted at all," he stated. "I'm facing the facts, you see?"

"Quit stalling," she snapped. "Where are the others? I'm never going to let you win! Now, tell me where they are, or I'll be forced to… to…"

He shrugged. "The worst thing you could possibly do at the moment is getting off of me." A smirk spread across his lips. "That would be torture."

"Aya! Shut up!" she cried frantically, shaking her head. "I could easily choke you to death! This may be an instrument, but it's still lethal! I will!"

"You haven't yet. The others have probably already escaped… It wouldn't really mater." He placed his arms behind his head and yawned. "If you want to, go ahead and kill me."

Her triumphant expression fell instantly. "Death… Death doesn't frighten you? It doesn't threaten you at all?"

"Why should it? I see death as a gateway to another life. A newer, better life. Dying is the last of my worries, so I am allowing it to come freely."

She frowned sadly. "You sound exactly like my father. He was so carefree about the end of his life. And when he did die, he welcomed it with open arms…" Her head bowed weakly. "He did it boldly." She glanced down at him. "But don't think I'm going to let you go with such ease."

He smiled, and then nodded his head.

Usagi scanned the room, and spotted his sword, abandoned, cast to the side. The blade gleamed almost evilly, and her eyes expanded. "It's… It's that sword…" She turned to face the perplexed man. "_You're_ the one who took my sword?! How dare you?!"

He blinked in confusion. "Oi! I won that fairly! I didn't take your sword!"

"Hai! You did! I remember the dragon pattern precisely, and that is identical! I was there in the marketplace when you took it! Give it back!"

He leaned forwards, supporting himself on his elbows. "Listen, I won that gambling all by myself, and I did _not_ steal it from you! It was one of the prizes!"

She poked his forehead with an accusing finger. "I'm not that naïve, bakamono! That was _my_ sword from the start, and _I_ was the one who wanted it!"

He grabbed her wrist rapidly. "I played five games in a row to win that damn sword! I'm not going to simply give it to a little girl just because she's stubborn!"

She shook him off. "I'm not stubborn and I'm not little!"

"Funny, because you seem to demand everything you set your eyes on! What are you doing, on top of me!? You're just a seducing little girl! Stop seducing me, I'll never give in!"

"Nani?! I'm not seducing anyone! I'd never do anything with such dishonour! And what about you, sneaking around the palace?!"

"Kami, you are pushy as well!" he shouted. "I'll never give the sword away! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never, never, never, never-"

He was cut off short as Usagi slapped a hand across his mouth and forced his head against the ground. Tears welled in the depths of her sparkling blue eyes, and she spoke softly. "Onegai… Don't… You don't have to be like that…" She removed her hand slowly, almost hesitantly, watching him through glazed eyes. "Please stop the anger…"

He was silenced immediately, and he lolled his head drowsily to the side. "Besides, how is a woman like yourself able to wield a sword? They're much too heavy."

The man shifted to look up. The girl's head was bowed limply. Her finger was softly tracing lines against his chest, and she struggled to speak. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. My father was a powerful general in war, and I was fully trained to become another warrior. I wanted the sword, because it is identical to his."

He frowned in thought, watching her through his thick bangs. "I'll tell you this, Usagi. I'm the kind of person who likes bargaining, so… We'll dual."

Her head snapped upright with alarm. "You'd dual me? A woman?"

He nodded, grinning. "You must meet me at the Touka Teahouse at twilight. Ah… I must warn you, the men can be quite… Dangerous."

Usagi folded her arms smugly. "I've dealt with enough perverts to last me a lifetime. Remember, I am a wanderer, and I have been to many places."

"I'm certainly not one of them."

Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "I'll let it pass, since you're going to regret ever challenging a descendant of the Tsukino clan to a battle!" She threw back her head and laughed.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, I'm Duo Maxwell, and I'll kick your ass, little miss! Your wooden sword is no match for my abilities!"

Usagi tucked the miniature flute back into the folds of her red kimono, and slid off him. "Bakamono. You told me your name, and I can use that against you! Remember to bring the other thieves."

"You're harsh, and my friends aren't so forgiving," he hissed, grabbing for his sword. "I'll promise not to beat you too badly."

"Shut up."

Usagi backtracked through the long corridors, recollecting both of her sandals she had kicked off, and slipped past the massive gates of Tsugawa Place. Just as she was about to recline onto a pillar, her four companions had appeared through the gates.

A very mad looking Rei stormed up to the smiling blond, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just where were you for the past half hour? We were worried sick about you! How could you be so arrogant?" She emphasized each word by shaking her with incredible urgency.

Usagi let a nervous laugh escape her throat before replying. She kicked herself inwardly for not coming up with a good excuse, and then kicked herself again for realizing how guilty she was looking. Her mouth gradually opened, and calmly she replied…

**Should she say:**

"I caught site of five shadows sneaking through the palace. They turned out to be thieves, so I ran after them."

Or 

"Did you expect me to hold my bladder for _that_ long? Besides, it _is_ unladylike."

VOTE NOW!! 

**Author's Comments: **I'd like to thank you all for being so cooperative. I really enjoy writing this, and I simply love feedback from the readers! I hope you like what is going on… And things will get more interesting, you'll see.


	4. Situations Intensify

"Did you expect me to hold my bladder for that long? Besides… It _is_ unladylike." Usagi grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "Nee, I thought you'd be proud of me, Rei-chan."

"I'm not Rei-_chan_, so don't call me that," the raven-haired woman snapped irritably. "What if someone had seen you, baka? All of us would end up in _jail_! For life!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. "Quit being so immature! I'm _sick and tired _of your foolish games! Either grow up or stay _away_ from me!"

Usagi's blue eyes expanded as Rei brushed past her, retreating with a hurried pace. She was obviously on the verge of crying, as her eyes had reflected a considerable amount of unleashing emotions. The other girls were staring at her with silent surprise, their mouths slightly agape.

"Gomen…" the astounded blond whispered to herself. "Rei-chan… I wanted things to be like before… When all of us were bound together with an unbreakable friendship… Demo… It's different now." Her fingers clenched firmly over her bokken. "We can't even trust each other anymore!"

"Usa-chan… Onegai… Calm down," Minako murmured, tears glistening in her eyes. She was obviously hurt by the harsh words. "Stop yelling… Don't be angry…"

"**Iie**!" she barked, suddenly vexed with the situation. "I'm sick of being ordered around! I don't need to be supervised all the time! I don't need _her_!" Her blue eyes glazed over with an intensifying shade of crimson. "And I don't need you. Never have you depend on me!"

"Shut up!" Minako cried aloud, suddenly lashing out at the wrathful Usagi. Her hand was intended on striking her face directly, but instead, Usagi reacted to the attack, grabbing her wrist with tightness. Minako's palm was barely inches from her cheek as she stared back in horror.

Usagi didn't seem to be responding as anticipated. Her angered features had simply altered into a look of pure sadness, and she released Minako's wrist gently. "I can't believe…" She was in a loss for words. "You were going to…"

"I…" was all Minako could choke out. "You were overreacting, Usa-chan."

"There you go again, trying to make matters worse," Usagi whispered hoarsely, a tinge of hurt in her tone. "I don't know how I was able to consider you my allies… When you can't even refrain from hitting me!"

"Gomen, Usagi…" Minako nearly wept, clinging onto her long sleeve frantically. "I didn't mean to aggravate you at all… I just didn't want anybody hurt…"

"So now I'm dangerous?" Usagi shot back bitterly. She shook her off with a motion of her arm. "If I'm such a burden to you, I suppose you'll be better off without me. Tell Setsuna-sensei I was grateful for her kindness."

Before any of the girls could react, the young woman had already pivoted on her toe and escaped in the other direction, her kimono readily hiked up to her knees.

"_Usagi!_"

            Usagi paused, her head tilted in the direction of a small, comfortable appearing tea house on the edge of the street. With a new look of determination blazing in the depths of her eyes, she strode up to the front and ushered back the small curtain.

What was displayed before her shocked, and at the same time, repulsed the blond. Several older, drunker men could be seen, scattered all over the massive room, either an under-dressed woman by their side or boasting towards each other. She wrinkled her nose in complete disgust and was promptly prepared to exit.

"Where are you going, beppin?"

Usagi froze in her spot, mainly because her only getaway was blocked by a taller, slurring man before her. His brown eyes sent a single chill up her spine as they stared down at her. By reflex, she grabbed for her bokken. "Trying to get out of this place…"

His grin was almost sickening. "You must be shy, beppin. Why don't you sit down and relax… Come and enjoy the wonders of Touka Teahouse with me, ne?"

'_That Maxwell thief mentioned this place! I was supposed to meet him here at twilight! Aya… He warned me of the men here…_' She gave a fake smile to the drunk man. "I'm meeting somebody _special_ here, Misuta."

"I'm flattered," he replied briskly, patting a massive palm against her back. "Saa, have a drink or two. We have plenty of room here, beppin."

'_Quit calling me that,_' she wanted to snap back. Her eyes roamed curiously around the room, preferably in search of a certain chestnut braid hanging about. How could he even _survive_ in such conditions? The man grew impatient, so he pushed her to a nearby table. She collapsed backwards, onto her backside, and all eyes were quickly on her. Giving a nervous laugh, the embarrassed Usagi retreated to a far corner table.

The brown-eyed man had most likely forgotten her already, as she had predicted. '_Too damn drunk to even remember his beppin,_' she mused bitterly. Her arms folded themselves across her chest in an impatient manner. '_I should march out of here right now. Why, I don't even need that sword-_' Her thoughts were cut off as a hand clasped her smaller shoulder. She drowsily tilted her head sideways, and recognized a familiar pair of amused cobalt eyes. "It's _you_!"

"Missed me?" The braided thief grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I told you about the kind of people around here. You really shouldn't have come in."

Usagi's nose wrinkled. "I never would have guessed," came her snorted response. "I don't know how you can cooperate with these- these _monsters_."

He waved the statement off and slumped into the seat opposite her. "Nee, you get used to them after a while. I guess it's tougher being female around here…"

A waiter was promptly by Usagi's side.  "Can I get anything for you?" He looked from Duo to her, and then back to the grinning thief. "Aren't you a little young to be here…"

"We'll have two cups as quickly as possible, onegai," Duo cut in, holding up two fingers. He gave a hasty, reassuring smirk to Usagi. The waiter simply cocked an eyebrow, bowed, and disappeared into the crowds of customers.

"I don't _want_ any drink! Are you trying to poison me?" Usagi frowned with obvious doubt. "Just what have you got planned for me? Where are your companions? Some sort of trick!"

Duo chuckled lightheartedly. "I should really be asking _you_ the same question…. But I won't, because I'm a nice man. The drinks are on me, and no, they aren't poisoned. Believe me yet?"

"No," Usagi shot back dryly, observing him with the corner of her eye. "But just to show I'm not to be underestimated, I'll just play along."

"Fine with me."

The waiter presented both Usagi and Duo with a rather large beverage. When Duo had paid the man, he was already gone, and the two were left in silence.

Usagi studied the cup before her with serene concentration written on her face. The braided boy simply watched her in mute curiosity, when finally, she lifted it to her lips. "I think it's all right to drink…"

"Like I said," Duo muttered with irritation, gulping down his own drink. "I wasn't trying to _poison_ you, I was attempting to be considerate… A gentleman. Are you always so uptight?"

She finished off the beverage rapidly, and gave out a long exhale of relaxation. "Iie… I've just been concerned lately… What… What _were_ in these drinks?"

He scratched the back of his head before replying. "A bit of everything, actually. It's mostly alcohol, although. Trust me on this one, you need to blend in here. I knew you'd enjoy it, ne?"

Usagi's eyes widened as she stared down blankly at her empty glass. It really _had_ tasted convenient to her, but she knew the consequences of such drinks! Through sudden realization, she slapped a hand to her mouth.

Duo cocked an eyebrow as he observed her actions. "What, are you going to throw up or something? I didn't know you could get affected so easily…"

She glared at him through a sudden haze building up in her mind and body. It scared her inwardly, but she forced herself not to say anything. Instead, she kept her mouth shut.

"I truthfully hope you don't get drunk on me, Usagi," she could hear him say quietly. "Then I'd have to haul you out of here before matters get worse. Do you think you'll be fine?"

"Well, _I_ think…" Usagi found herself declaring, somewhat slurred, "I think… Oh, what were we talking about? It seems I have forgotten the topic! Silly me, ne?"

"Heh?" Duo's eyes had expanded in result of the girl's ramblings. He blinked. Once. Twice. "Kami-sama… I've managed to get you inebriated…" He reclined back into his chair.

Usagi struggled to get a grip on herself, but gradually found it harder and harder to recognize her surroundings. She found herself in an unbearable panic. "Get… Me out of here. Fast."

Duo nodded his head, amused features now altered into a look of concern. Before he could even stand upright, Usagi had already slumped forwards, her forehead banging lightly against the table. She began to laugh at this, a long, outburst of blissful giggles.

"_Kami-sama_…" Duo muttered under his breath, silently watching the girl. She stayed in the unusual position for quite a while, but finally, lifted her head with a sheepish look.

Her interested cerulean eyes seemed to stare back at him for what seemed an eternity. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side, eyeing him from an angle. "Why do you have long hair? It's braided like a woman!"

Duo narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know, maybe you shouldn't ask anymore questions. And if you're going to, leave my hair out of it. You'll only endanger yourself."

Again, Usagi seemed dumbfounded by his response. She remained quiet for a small period of time, simply studying him. "I like your hair, though. It's unique! So pretty! Don't ever cut it. If you do, I'll _never_ forgive you!"

Duo sweatdropped in an instant. "You… Really don't know what you're saying… Do you…"

She leaned in to examine him closer, her questioning face inches from his. Her breath smelled somewhat of alcohol, as she breathed softly against him.

The surprised thief surveyed her with rapidly increasing unease. Her cheeks were flushed lightly as she reached out a hand and pushed his bangs back, out of his eyes. "Even if you do give the impression of a woman…" she whispered briskly, "I'll always admire your hair."

Duo honestly didn't know how to react to the situation, so he made a grab for her wrist. "That's very considerate of you, Usagi, but I wouldn't advise you to come any closer without any control over yourself. You're very, very drunk right now. Understand?"

The intoxicated girl pulled her hand free weakly, focused eyes searching his. "I don't understand... But I'm tired. Oyasumi, Braid-Misuta…" She gave a weak smile before collapsing forwards with a heavy sigh, right into Duo himself.

Duo was able to catch her fallen form, relief replacing his caution. He fumbled with her limp body momentarily, and then carefully placed her next to him. "Oyasumi, you drunken odango."

            '_Was it just a dream?_'

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open, gradually accustoming to the dimness of her whereabouts. She placed a hand to her forehead, and was surprised by the unusual warmth she was giving. '_It couldn't have been._'

She jerked herself upwards with one elbow, only to give out a low moan as her head began to receive sudden shots of pain. She collapsed backwards, undeniably weaker then she had expected.

"Oi, are you up?"

Her eyes snapped open in sudden realization to the familiar voice. '_It wasn't. It really happened._' She decided not to reply, hoping inwardly he would just leave.

"Your head must hurt a lot. That's the aftermath of being so drunk. It serves you right, drinking that whole glass down without even thinking twice."

Usagi scowled to herself. "Well, _you're_ the one who gave it to me, so _you're_ the one responsible. I remember precisely! I kindly asked you to get me out of that place…"

Duo, dressed in a light hakama, shuffled into the room. "Nee, you don't even know how you acted after that! It was living hell! You eventually fell asleep… Literally… And then I had my chance to get you out. I could have just left you there."

"Speaking of which… Where am I?"

Duo chuckled lightly and shook his head. "It's a back room of the Tea House. Sometimes they rent out their extra space… And this is mine. _You_ are sleeping on _my_ bed, and _I_ had to sleep on the _floor_."

Usagi remained on her back, staring mutely up at the ceiling. "Was I really that awful? I suppose I should apologize for any trouble I gave you…"

He didn't seem to be responding.

Usagi decided to continue. "I'm grateful you took the time to drag me out of danger last night. I don't know what would have happened if I stayed behind."

"I suggest you don't even think twice about it," Duo replied curtly. "Besides, it's against my will to neglect a defenseless woman in a place like this."

Usagi struggled against her headache to sit up straight. She rubbed her temples soothingly. "Keep the sword. If I have to undergo crap like that again, you can forget it."

"Why don't you just get a new one? I don't see why you'd go to so much trouble for a hunk of metal."

Usagi tilted her head thoughtfully. "There was something about it. Something that drew me to it. It was almost as if it were meant for my hands. But I was too late."

Duo studied her momentarily, and then responded. "I'd be happy to accompany you in retrieving a new one. You need something more than a mere bokken."

Usagi nodded her head drowsily, stretching her arms outwards with a yawn. "I suppose. Demo… Do you have anything that can get rid of this headache?"

Duo shook his head with a small smile. "No can do. You're going to have to fight it off for the rest of the morning. You can rest, if you would like. I've got some business to take care of."

She was suddenly interested. "Oh? Business?"

He simply nodded his reply, straight-faced. "Look, I can assure you I'm not going to go out and steal all day. There are things I have to do. I'm a busy man"

She waved him off with another yawn. "Just checking. If you _are_ planning to thieve again, I'll be there to hunt you down in a matter of seconds." Her eyes grew serious. "I'm not one who can grow accustomed to such nonsense."

"I'll be back at night. Sleep all day, if you can. I'm warning you now, though, don't go into the Tea House without me. It's just as dangerous in the daytime… In case of some kind of emergency, there are a number of ninjato beneath the futon you are sleeping on."

She sent him a quizzical look.

Duo shrugged in return. "Oi, I was trying to be prepared. A wooden stick isn't going to get you far."

            _"Otousan!" Usagi tore across the small marketplace, a look of horror written on her youthful features. Her long, golden hair flew behind her as she raced towards her destination, Yori gateway._

_The crowds weren't giving way, even as she struggled her way through. Tears stung her already red eyes as she pushed her way past more people._

_She finally reached the gateway, out of breath. The only thought on the small blonde's mind was to see her father once again. Her determination was overwhelming as her small fists pounded at the iron gates. "Damnit! I want to see my Otousan right now! I demand I see him!"_

_A nearby guard signaled her to be quiet, and then slowly opened up the gates. Usagi backed up eagerly, a greeting smile ready to welcome back her father._

_A whole swarm of soldiers began to flood into the city with a somewhat tired appearance. At the front of them all, Usagi recognized her father, tall and proud._

_She was happy to see him once again, but knew better then to throw herself at him in such a place. He caught her eye as he led his troops inside the city, and smiled warmly._

_There was a new face by his side, an icy looking boy only a little older than Usagi herself. His wrists were bond with rope, as a captive. She watched him curiously as he sent glares up at her father._

_"I have brought us back a prisoner," he announced formally, giving the boy a small push forwards. "He was found spying on our troops in the mountains… But I have decided he is too young for sacrifice."_

_The boy spat in disrespect. "You should have slaughtered me when you had the chance. I will have my revenge on you, coward."_

_Her father shook his head slowly, and then looked to Usagi. "My daughter, you have permission to step forwards." He grinned. "I suppose you're old enough."_

_Usagi smirked in return. It was the first time he had addressed her before his men, and she took the time to enjoy it. She paced forwards with silent refinement, her features now altered into an impassive manner. The boy watched her through his thick black bangs as she turned to him curtly._

_He stared at her, she only stared back. There was silence. "You are the enemy," she said finally, barely in a whisper. "You are never to be forgiven… But, you're lucky I'm not going to slice your throat."_

_He blinked his dull eyes, and then wrinkled his nose. "A simple little girl can't match up to someone like me. You wouldn't have the guts."_

_She slapped him across the face forcefully, unleashing all her wrath into the blow. He toppled backwards, his cheek reddened and bruised. "Don't ever talk to me like that!" Usagi had to refrain from spitting on him._

_Her father rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, putting her anger to rest. She smiled up at him, arms folded over her chest. "I'm glad you came back."_

_The boy now stood, scowling venom at the smug Usagi. He looked at her, then to her father, and then back to her again, this time with a smirk. "Are you prepared, little dragon?"_

_She looked at him, puzzled by his remark. Before she could even react, his leg lashed out at her, as well as her father. Usagi dodged the attack easily, while her unsuspecting father was sent backwards._

_The boy pounced forwards instantly, and broke the rope securing his hands with bared teeth. Before there was a chance to restrain the youth, a long, shiny sword was drawn, and plunged deep into the fallen general's chest._

_The only thing Usagi could see and smell at that moment was blood. Crimson, non-stop blood. _

            "**Otousan!**" Usagi woke up in a cold sweat, raspy breaths rapidly drawing in and out of her parted lips. She held her head with a shaky hand, free tears spilling down her cheeks.

The headache had passed, but the current nightmare now threatened her more than anything. '_It was almost real. Everything was the same…_'

Usagi rolled onto her side, eyes clamped shut. She curled up into a tight ball, desperately trying to put any thought of it out of her mind. '_I'll get that boy… I'll get him for all this pain…_'

She sat up. It was dark inside her room, as the blond had already figured. She yawned, twice, and then rubbed her eyes. '_I wonder if Duo came back yet…_'

Usagi paused suddenly and became completely still. '_I sense another in this room…_' She scanned the room with caution, her hand edging towards the pair of ninjato located beneath the futon.

Her muscles stiffened as she caught sight of a pair of icy blue eyes, locked on hers. She stifled a gasp, pressing a hand to her mouth. "W-who are you? Why are you here?"

There was no response as the pair of eyes stared back, unmoving. Usagi's breath caught in her throat, and shakily, her hand drew forth the pair of ninjato. "Tell me now!"

With a clank of metal, the ninjato were thrown from her grasp. Usagi's eyes widened with surprise as she clumsily began to scramble backwards. "What do you want from me?"

The set of unblinking eyes were now inches from hers, watching her carefully. She could only look back into them, biting back any signs of weakness. "I-I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"Who sent you?"

Usagi shook unsteadily at the coldness of the male voice. She could feel his breath tingling against her face. "I wasn't sent by anyone. It's a long story…"

"I don't believe you," came the husky retort, almost in a growl. She could feel the tip of a blade being pressed against her throat. "Who sent you?"

Usagi became aggravated, and kicked away the blade with her heel. She flipped herself backwards, jumped to her feet, and quickly formed a defensive stance. "_Never_ point a sword at me. I tried to be considerate, and your wish is to simply slaughter me! You disgusting pig!"

The chilling eyes were once again focused on her, but she was already prepared for any other attacks. "You don't scare me. I don't care if you're a bloodthirsty murderer, I can handle you!"

"_Heero_!" The lights flickered on, revealing a very surprised looking Duo, and another boy, glaring at Usagi.

Duo acknowledged the other boy with a shake of his head, and sent an apologetic look to the panting Usagi. "Heero, this is a ronin. She's not to be killed."

Heero, uninterested, gave a simple grunt, sheathing his sword. "I told you not to bring any whores into this. The situation is not to be given out."

"Heh?" Usagi's face flushed with anger. "I'm not a _prostitute_, you fucking _moron_! I don't know if you had any thought that I was one, but it is certainly not so!"

Duo attempted to calm her, raising his hands. "Maa… You can't direct any attention towards us… I ask of your forgiveness, Usagi… Heero hasn't learned his manners."

"Heero," she scoffed, eyeing him with caution. "I don't like you at all… But I choose not to be involved with your work. Even if I keep your location from the police, it doesn't mean I have become allies with you."

"That's very nice, Usagi-san," Duo replied, laughing nervously. "But, honestly, you won't go and tell on us? Then we'd really have to kill you…"

She shot him a glare. "Who says I'd even let you?" Turning away, she tapped a finger against her chin. "I suppose I won't… It's not my nature… But, then again, I could do with the reward…"

Heero's throat let out a dangerous growl as she continued to muse with herself. "Stop stalling. You're wasting our time. Are you going to or not?"

Usagi smiled icily, her eyes gleaming with unhidden mischief. "Let me run this by you, Heero-_san_. First, this perverted boy steals my lovely dragon sword--"

"It's _mine_!" Duo protested angrily, rolling up the sleeve of his gi.

She waved him off absently. "And then the same bastard decides to wipe my innocence away by intoxicating me… And then, has the nerve to make me sleep with him!"

Duo frantically raised his hands in defense as Heero scowled at him. "Look, I never even knew you didn't drink… Besides, you needed to relax a bit!" He paused. Heero was still glaring at him. "Oh! Iya… I never intended to sleep with her in the first place… Damnit! I mean… Well, I was being a gentleman!"

"By laying with her?"

His face altered into a beet red shade. "N-no! I slept on the floor!"

Smugly, Usagi continued, arms folded over her chest. "Well, to add onto that, Heero-_san_, I was attacked by _you_! And furthermore… Thought I was some _whore_! Baka!"

"Get to the point," he grunted, his hand rested atop his sheathed sword. "Or I'll kill you right here."

"Ha!" she mocked. She put a hand on her hip. "I'm not the kind of girl who'll simply squeal and run away from a threat. I fight back instead!"

"You don't even have a weapon," Duo pointed out bluntly, scratching his head. "You'd be brave to take on Yuy with your feet and hands."

"Exactly my intentions," she crooned, licking her bottom lip. "You see, I have a little score to settle with you two gentlemen. I'm willing to do hand-to-hand combat if it is your desire."

"Make that three gentlemen."

Her eyes widened as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She could sense he was about to spin her around, and yet she didn't know how to react…

**Should Usagi:**

Lash out with her foot, tripping the mysterious man,

Or 

Bite his hand!?

**VOTE NOW!**


	5. Carry Me Home

            Usagi swung around with her leg, attempting to knock the attacker over by force, but instead, ended up tripping over a knick in the floor and landing on her rear. With a yelp, she helplessly grabbed for any object nearest her.

Tumbling into a heap on the ground, Usagi, shaking, pushed the blanket of bangs from her face and looked up. The man, now staring back at her with mute humor, placed his foot on the hem of her kimono, stopping her from any chance of escape.

Scowling, she succumbed to the fact she had been beaten, and then kicked herself mentally for showing clumsiness. "Go ahead, laugh if you will. I'm not going to run."

His foot did not move as he observed her fallen body with deep, olive green eyes. She stiffened at his intense expression, and quickly averted any means of eye content. Deciding upon a threatening approach, her voice was strangely soft. "Get off me."

"You're sure clumsy, girlie," Duo clucked from behind.

"Just shut up!" she cried, frustrated. "I'm _not_ clumsy! I tripped on this cursed floor!" There was an abrupt pause as she began striking at the man's foot with her fists. "Are you quite deaf?! I told you to move, _moron_!"

He snorted in return. "You shouldn't have even challenged us in the first place, let alone come _near_ our hideout. Now look where your temper has gotten you."

Yes, well," she began, pounding brutally at his foot with indifference. "My temper has a very good reason to run thin when it comes to arrogant men like yourselves."

"I am not arrogant," Duo scoffed, folding his arms against his chest in a stubborn manner. "I'm just not very good with handling women. I mean, _pleasing_ women."

"I've got a useful tip for all of you," grunted Usagi, pushing against the unmoving foot with the flat of her palm. "When it comes to my gender… You do not get them drunk, you do not assume them as _whores_, you do not hold them at sword point, and you definitely _do not_ step on their dresses!"

"_I never got you drunk_!"

Usagi leaned backwards with an exasperated sigh. She had been defeated by a foot! '_How utterly, utterly depressing,_' she mused, frowning upon it.

"Hello? I heard some noise in here, so I decided to stay outside to let matters calm themselves down." A younger boy stepped into the room, his eyes taking in the scene with curiosity. The sleeves to his light colored gi were exceptionally long, completely covering his hands. "Oh my, is she one of Duo's… Women?"

"I am **not**!" she yelled, flustered. "I demand an explanation! Five against one is not a fair fight, especially when you've got some moron pinning you down with his leg!"

"Trowa-kun, maybe you should do as she asks," the boy said quietly, blowing a few blond hairs from his face. "I know she will cooperate if we are considerate."

"That's what I've been trying to do," she muttered, nudging his leg with her elbow. "So there are four of you in total… I could have sworn there was another shadow lurking past the concert room when I caught sight of you…"

Each and every one of the boys then gave each other somewhat nervous glances, Duo coughing faintly under his sleeve and the blond one smiling with uneasy suspicion.

"Don't tell me… There _are_ four of you, am I correct? I'm not counting wrong?" She let out an exaggerated laugh, although her expression was serious. "Nee, I'm not playing games here."

"Well… You see…" Duo began, looking to his companions for help. "Usagi, you haven't been introduced to Quatre yet! Kami, how rude of him! Well, he's our main guy in the business… He plans out our strategies; we follow them."

Usagi sighed jadedly, patting a hand to her mouth. "So, he must be your boss… Does this mean you've got a little boy criminal doing all your dirty work?"

"No! No…" Quatre blushed deeply, bowing his head with shame. "Miss, I am merely here to keep them out of trouble. As in jail or execution…"

"Then why are you risking your lives over this foolish nonsense? You must be mad! Do you even have a master, in the first place? Or do you simply do it as an act of arrogance?"

"Ano… We have a boss…"

"Heh! Good old Wufei-san has always been ordering us around, boss or not."

Heero shot him a furious glare, as if saying; "_Shut up, Duo_!"

Usagi eyed sheepish boy with sudden perplexity. "So, you really _do_ have a master! What was the big deal? All I wanted was some useless information, and now I have it! Satisfied?"

Duo cringed at the number of scowls he was receiving. "Oi, I didn't mean to say anything… It was a big mistake! Besides, why would Wufei even care if we told some girl his name?"

"Her life," Trowa said quietly, frowning upon her. "Is in serious danger as it stands. If Wufei hears about this girl, he'll either go on a rampage looking for her, or just kill us instead."

"Trowa-kun!" Quatre cried, waving his hands at Usagi. "D-don't listen to him. He's just trying to frighten you, honest! A-ano… Don't worry about Wufei…"

"Start worrying about that pretty little head of yours, girlie," Duo chuckled. "It's best we just kill you now, besides having to go through with his 'honorable death penalty.'"

"What has he got against women?" she breathed, taken aback by the very thought of him. She began picturing him as some fierce samurai she used to hear in legends; with a giant sword and bared teeth. "Is he quite sexist?"

"Quite," Duo mocked, laughing. "Quite doesn't even cut it."

Usagi swallowed the rising lump in her throat, ignoring the beads of sweat tricking down her cheek. "W-will he… Torture me? I… Ah…"

"Don't listen to them," Quatre said softly, kneeling beside her form. He folded his hands upon his lap and sat atop his legs. "Their minds are on scaring you out of the city… Because you may be a threat to our organization…"

She pondered on his words momentarily. "What about you, then, Quatre-san?" Her voice was soft, almost tranquil as she spoke to him. His aurora seemed to somehow clam her. "Do you think I'm really that stupid? To tell?"

Quatre ignored Trowa's snort, and gradually shook his head. Rolling up his lengthy sleeves, he placed a cool hand to her forehead; she didn't even try to pull away. "You're an honest woman," the blond murmured. "I see your past is… Is…"

"Terrible? Disgusting? My past is full of wrath, isn't it?"

He smiled back at her, patting down her hair. "I see nothing but truth, justice, and compassion. You care for your friends a great deal, and although you are seeking revenge, you keep it to yourself. Instead of killing innocent souls, you keep the darkness locked within the depths of your heart. Do not let those emotions go unleashed, or you will surely lose control."

'_So, he must be a psychic,_' she mused, smiling faintly. '_I can't explain it, but I feel I can trust him. What a strange feeling… There is no explanation?_'

            "Rei… Rei-chan, Usagi has been gone long enough. It's not right for us to simply leave her out there in the cold." Minako's intense eyes shone with compassion as she began to tug at the silent woman's collar. "This has gone on long enough."

"Minako is right," Makoto retorted, her eyes pinned towards the entrance gate. "She could have gotten herself into big trouble. One night is all I can stand. If you won't come, then you're acting childish."

"I do not care," came her soft-spoken reply. It sounded as if she didn't mean it, but her expression told otherwise. "Usagi is no longer one of us. Her shame is now her own fault… Now, I'm going to sleep."

"Why, Rei? Why do this to her? She's our loyal companion, and even if you're angry, try not to take it out on her…" Makoto turned, wagging a finger sternly. "You think of her as immature; unworthy… But I think of her as a true friend. She likes to protect us."

Rei stopped, sending a chilling stare back at her. "She has betrayed us. I'm not about to go out looking for some useless traitor. Usagi has caused us nothing but distress. I will not go after her."

            Duo clasped his hands together, smirking triumphantly. "Finally, we all get to carry out our night shift… I've been anticipating it all day!"

Usagi met his eyes briskly from the corner of the futon, her expression absolutely blank with emotion. "Are you all going somewhere? To create more chaos than this city can handle?"

Quatre smiled reassuringly down at her, resting his palm across her head. "You're as curios as a child, Usa-chan… We are going to do our nighttime business. Nothing to do with chaos."

Usagi nodded tranquilly, folding her hands lightly into her lap. Her lips were pressed into a grim line as she stared straight ahead. "I'm staying behind, aren't I? For I will just get in your way."

"Don't be too down, girlie," Duo cut in. He began to adjust his hakama while speaking. "Night consists of deadly acts. It brings out the drunken men… It's too dangerous."

Trowa paced into the room with light footfalls; his refined movements nearly startling Usagi. '_He's so… graceful_,' she observed, awed. When her sensing kicked in, she realized he had noticed her staring. Quickly she averted eye contact. Her face had reddened considerably.

Trowa curtly decided to ignore her, turning to the other boys instead. "Wufei isn't going to be joining us this night," he announced. "He has placed Heero in charge of the mission."

"Damnit," Duo muttered, kicking his heels against the floor. "Heero always makes things difficult for us… Why can't Wufei ever put _me_ in charge?"

"By the sounds of it, never," Usagi shot back cattily, raising her nose indignantly into the air. "On the other hand, this 'Wufei' is starting to be described a lot like Yuy… Both arrogant, both women-haters!"

"The girl is coming."

Duo tilted his head to send a dumbfounded stare in Heero's direction, who was currently standing in the doorway. "Heh? This is a change on your part, Heero."

He shot him a dark look before giving an explanation, his gaze then altering towards the seated blond. "It was a direct order from Wufei. We must bring her to him by midnight."

"**Nani**?!" Duo shouted, his humored grin instantly fading. "Why the hell did you tell Wufei?! He's not going to want to see her… He'll kill her…"

Usagi stood herself up, face indifferent to the world around her. For some reason, she felt as though it was something she needed to do; meeting Wufei. Carefully, slowly, she met Heero's eyes. "I will go."

Duo was jumping up and down, frantically trying to get her attention. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see, Wufei is going to murder you! Without hesitance, he'll k-i-l-l you! Listen to me for once…"

"I am _not_ afraid," she whispered harshly. "I'm not to be underestimated by him, nor any of you. I will show you the ways of the Tsukino clan once and for all…"

Slouched shoulders, wary faced, Duo trudged out of the room after the girl and his companions. "This isn't going to be good… You should turn back…"

As they exited the back door of the tea house, Usagi found herself forced against Heero's side, a sturdy arm draped around her shoulders. At first, she began to resist his firm hold on her, yelping out unheeded protests.

"Stay close," Heero murmured as she fretfully struggled, his eyes focused on the dark alleyway. "Nighttime isn't the best time to go out for little girls."

"I'm not a little girl, pervert," came her muffled reply. She had ceased her deliberate squirming, much to the relief of Heero. "If you call me that again, you're going to pay the price!"

"Usagi, Usagi, lay off the criticism for now…" Duo strode along side her, a goofy grin playing his lips. "You two look like some kind of couple…"

Usagi growled and kicked out with her heel, which landed intentionally on his toe. As he let out a cry and rubbed his foot in pain, she snickered. "Well, well, clumsy me."

"Stop fighting," Heero commanded; his tone icy. Usagi glared up at him, parting her lips to yell out a random protest, but he had already anticipated this, and covered her mouth with a hand. "No speaking. You direct too much attention."

She shook her head violently, and when he simply ignored her, bared her teeth and sunk them into his palm. Her eyes flickered over with a bright shade of lavender. He reacted immediately, jolting himself free of her jaws.

"What the hell are you doing," he snapped, observing her glazed eyes cautiously. "I told you not to move."

Her lip curled. "You have no right silencing me. Or even coming near me…" She shifted onto her other foot, taking a defensive stance. "I never wanted to be involved in this little kidnapping to begin with."

Quatre began to back away slowly as he focused on her glittering eyes and her tinkling laugh. "There's something wrong. You may have angered her…"

"Oi, don't you think we've figured that out for ourselves?" Duo answered, taking a cautious step forwards. "Usagi, calm yourself. We're not here to hurt you."

Her eyes seemed to pierce through his insides like venom, tearing him apart inwardly as she growled. Her actions were taken as though she were some kind of cat; cautious, yet her movements were smooth and agile.

"Stop playing games, woman, we don't have time to deal with it," Trowa said, reaching out to grasp her arm. She jerked away from him swiftly, a low hissing sound escaping her lips.

"Quatre, take some action," Duo said, shoving him towards her hunched form. They watched silently as her shoulders heaved with rasping breaths, rising and falling. "Before she destroys herself."

Rising and falling, raspy breaths and vicious snarls. Quatre shuddered with slight fear as he approached the girl, step by step. Her aurora was terrifying to say the least. "Usagi-chan? It's me, Quatre."

She blinked. Once, and then a second time. Her head lifted slowly; she had wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if to squeeze the sudden ferocity out of her soul. "Q… Quatre…" she repeated, as if saying his name for the first time. "Quatre… Quatre."

Duo viewed with anxiousness as her eyes gradually dulled into the familiar shade of blue. She was never ceased repeating his name until she was completely aware of her surroundings, Quatre and all.

Releasing her firm grip around herself, she eyed every one of the boys with confusion. Cocking an eyebrow and resting a hand upon her hip, she sighed. "I don't appreciate being stared at. Why don't we just continue, ne?"

"Freaky," Duo whispered beneath his breath. "Utterly freaky…"

"Quit staring at me, you look like a bunch of possessed morons," she barked, slapping Heero's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Snap out of it already!"

'_Possessed? Us?_' Duo almost felt like laughing out loud, but he knew better then to actually begin laughing in the middle of an alleyway.

Usagi grabbed hold of Heero's collar and began urging him forwards. "Nee, I want to get out of this alleyway! Did I not make myself clear?"

Quatre was the first to respond. He smiled with flushed embarrassment and tugged at Usagi's kimono sleeve. "Gomennasai, we were only taking a short rest. We should get going…"

She released Heero confusedly, allowing him to pull her sleeve. "Demo… Quatre-san… Why won't anyone else speak to me? It's like they're… Unreal…"

He laughed nervously, motioning for the others to follow. "It's nothing to worry about, Usagi. They're just focusing on they're next task… It's complicated."

"I see…" Usagi swallowed the lump forming in her throat. '_No, I don't… Why are they acting so strangely? Was it something I said? Something I did wrong?_' She continued to think to herself for a considerable amount of time. '_My hair? My nose? Do I look weird? Do I look stupid? Is there something on my face? Something on my kimono?  Do I have dirt on me? Are they ignoring me for the fun of it, perhaps? Or am I just painfully annoying?_'

Quatre could sense her puzzled musings and smiled to himself. Enveloping her small, delicate hand into his, he sent a responding message with his mind. '_Don't fret, Usagi-chan. You look fine, you act fine. Nothing is wrong._' To his surprise, she sent one back, '_then why are they acting as if I'm some kind of alien?_' He felt her smooth fingers hold on tighter to him, as if she were unsure. He replied softly, "because you aren't stained, as we are. To us, you are untouchable."

"Heh?" She blinked bluntly. "It doesn't seem that way with Heero… He practically squeezed the life out of me! I can't believe he had the nerve to…"

Quatre interrupted as they finally made their way into the deserted streets. "Exactly my point. Notice how careful he was with you? Heero-san is never that gentle…"

'_Gentle?_' Usagi all but said. '_If that was gentle, I never want to see his rough side… Aya…_'

Quatre's faint laugh snapped her out of any previous thoughts. She blushed, realizing he could still read her thoughts. '_Oh my, I forgot about that…_'

Quatre stopped in his tracks. Usagi bumped into him, unaware. She shook his tensed shoulder briefly, urgently. "Quatre-san, what's wrong? Why have you…?"

"I feel something… wrong…" he announced, his voice kept lower than usual. He protected Usagi with an outstretched arm, backing away. "Stay close to me."

He sounded so much like Heero, she had to fight the urge to shove him. "What's going on," she repeated in his ear. "Why have you stopped in the middle of the street?"

"Oi, Quatre, what's the idea?" Duo piped from behind. He scrambled to Usagi's side, checking her briefly. "You're not hurt, are you, girlie?"

She snorted. "I'm _not_ a weakling. I can protect myself!"

"Shut up, both of you," Trowa said quietly, halting beside Quatre with a withdrawn sword. "If he senses an enemy, you must be silent. He needs to concentrate. You must focus."

'_You must focus…_' her mind repeated. '_Otousan used to say that… When I was training with him, he'd always tell me to keep my focus…_'

She heard Quatre's voice a few times, although it seemed distant. "It's fine, Trowa-san… I just felt a presence... But, it's gone now… Probably just a lost soul…"

'_A lost soul… Like me… When I lost Otousan, I lost myself_.' She wavered slightly, tripping over herself. With a sharp intake of breath, she felt her legs give way beneath her.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from collapsing. "Usagi. Wake up."

She opened her eyes immediately, refusing to allow herself to display such weakness in front of the four men, and met Heero's narrowed eyes. Her ironic smile surprised him. "Heero?"

"Get up," he replied, lifting her by an arm. She grinned dazedly and latched onto his neck, purring. "Too sleepy. Carry me home, Otousan…"

"Otousan?" She could make out Duo's familiar laugh. "Carry me too, Otousan! I want a ride home _too_!" he mimicked, whining. "_Otousan_!"

Usagi let out a cheerful laugh, and contently nuzzled Heero's neck. '_Iie, Otousan will always be a part of me… No matter what, he'll be there_.'

"Girlie, if you hug poor Heero any tighter, you'll choke him…"

**Should Usagi:**

Tell Duo to shut up,

Or 

Simply hold Heero tighter…

VOTE NOW! 


	6. To meet the Dragon

Usagi promptly sent Duo a careless, lop-sided grin, drawing Heero even closer to her. She nuzzled his neck with her cheek, purring softly. "Your just jealous… Because I'm hugging _him_ and not _you_."

Duo blinked, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm not jealous of being squeezed to death by some little girl. I'm not the type. Maybe Heero, but not me."

Usagi's humor only increased. "Is that so? Am I some _little girl_ to you? Unfortunately, Duo-san, you lack what women most desire in a man."

"And what's that? Ten billion dollars?" he muttered, kicking a stone out of his path. "I apologize, missy, but I'm not some millionaire."

"No," Usagi smiled coyly, slipping off one of her geta sandals. "No, you lack something more."

Duo's eyes widened as she leaned over to the side, most of her chest in full view. Her eyes were reflecting dominant female satisfaction. "Erk…" He was practically looking down her shirt!

"You, Duo-san," she began, her tongue curling over his name. "Are lacking…"

There was a loud _smack_ followed.

Duo felt his head spinning, literally. He had just been hit by Usagi's wrathful shoe across the back of his head. Rubbing it in anger, he glared up at her. "_What the hell was that for?!_"

She was smug as she placed her foot back into the sandal. "You, _Duo-san_, are lacking a brain. The knowledge you have of women is equivalent to a rock."

"Oh shut up," Duo muttered, walking on ahead. "I'm _not_ that stupid."

"But she's right," Trowa murmured suddenly. "Whenever you deal with women, you end up either being beaten half to death or slapped half to death…"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open; all at once she recognized her surroundings… Darkened; candlelit. She found herself positioned on her knees with refinement… Her feet tucked in behind her and hands rested calmly in lap. Wondering just how and why she was in the small room, she meant to stand.

A noise startled her from any further movements. She felt her breath catch sharply as her eyes scanned the room once again. All she could see was shadows; nothing more, nothing less. "Duo? Trowa? Heero?" was what she could manage to stutter. "Quatre-san?"

"No."

She blinked, twice, and finally her eyes fell upon a figure seated before her. With a small gasp of surprise, she gathered herself together in a polite bow. Her forehead rested gently against the cool tatami mat floorboards as she murmured a tranquil greeting.

"I am Chang Wufei, leader of the clan you have seemingly stumbled across. You are?"

She was forced to meet the oh-so-powerful master, and he didn't even know her name! Uneasily, she replied, "I go by Tsukino Usagi… Usagi." A smile was forced to her lips as she sat upright once again. "I have heard much about you, Wufei-sama."

There was a long period of silence. She could catch his form shifting in the darkness once every few seconds. Finally, he spoke to her. "Aa, so you are part of the Tsukino clan. I see. You may come in use to me, onna."

Her nose wrinkled as she cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by that? And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't give me the title 'onna.'"

There was no response for what seemed an eternity. Usagi was positive the man was in the middle of meditation, and so she was prepared to leave. Gathering up the folds of her layered kimono, she began to rise.

"Stop, onna," came the hushed voice. Usagi became motionless once again. "I know now what you may be able to do… Tomorrow night, your orders will come. Until then, you must be patient."

'_I'm always patient_,' she wanted to scoff. But she knew better, and bit down on her wrathful tongue. '_I wish he'd stop calling me that. It sounds like he's speaking to some bloody scum on his foot or something._'

Suddenly, his tone altered into seriousness. "We may meet again, we may not. I am a busy man, onna, and I cannot be bothered with the likes of you. There is other business to attend to."

Without any goodbyes whatsoever, without the slightest hint of a gestured leave, Usagi watched as the lights were blown, and her arm was pulled forcefully behind her back by a hand, dragging her backwards. She decided not to resist on her own account, and so, instead of thrashing, she closed her eyes tightly.

There was a sound of a door being kicked open, and in a split second, she found herself sprawled on her elbows and knees. The same door heavily slammed shut behind her, and the confused blond recognized the surroundings as a simple alleyway.

She shuddered. It was extremely late at that point, and she could feel the crisp nighttime air nipping at her flushed cheeks.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, struggling to her feet. Unused to the feeling of standing without any means of support, she felt her ankles falter beneath her weight. She clumsily wobbled towards the alley's end as if she were just an average drunk, fingers pushing back bangs from her forehead. She was sweating with anxiety.

"Hello?" she cried, instantly regretting it. To direct attention towards herself at this time of night would be like throwing fresh meat at a pack of hungry wolves! '_Perverted wolves_,' she added, flustered.

All at once, she hated Wufei. In fact, she hated all of the men! Leaving a girl out in the middle of night without even a weapon! She was practically seething with rage! Oh, how she wanted to punch that Duo! Slap the man who had seen her for some dirty woman! Bite the bastard who had calmly placed his _foot_ on _her_ _kimono_! Perhaps even just lightly kick the one who had read her mind; her life!

Usagi's fists were clenched by now, as were her teeth, and her refined footfalls had become angry stomps. Why, where did that Wufei think she could go?! Did he simply think he could just toss her out into some dirty alleyway?!

And then, through all her wrathful thoughts, she felt it. Glancing down, she caught sight of a small, folded piece of paper, tucked into the fold of her neckline. Inhaling, she drew the note before her, and mutely unfolded the edges…

_Oi, Usagi! Sorry you had to go through all that… Wufei insisted we should leave you there. I suppose you were quite startled to wake up in some freakish room with a scrap of paper shoved down your chest (By the way… Quatre's having a nosebleed even thinking about where this note is going…) _Usagi smirked at the very thought, and continued, _Anyways, Heero's getting pissed off, because I'm making this too long. In fact- I'm running out of room! Well, you know the way back. Come home soon, girlie! We'll all miss you!                From Duo! (PS- Trowa and Heero won't miss you…)_

Usagi smiled faintly and slipped the message into her sleeve. Well, for now, she only wanted to murder Trowa and Heero. At least the others missed her.

"Tadaima!" Usagi pushed past the small back curtain to the tea house, smiling brightly. She kicked off her sandals, and then cocked an eyebrow. "Hello?" She fell silent as she peered through the familiar room. "Heh? Anyone here?"

Her ears caught the sounds of snoring; Duo's. Grinning to herself, she re-lit a nearby candle. Everyone was before her, sleeping peacefully in either a chair, or like Duo, sprawled across the ground. Her eyes then widened. The futon had been left completely empty; the blankets pulled back as if to welcome her with open arms.

She felt tears rush to her eyes, and her heart nearly melt with content. And then she remembered Quatre's words… '_you aren't stained, as we are. To us, you are untouchable…_' Usagi pressed a hand to her chest as she crawled into the comfortable bedding, nuzzling the pillow softly. "Arigatou, minna…"

Yes, she would remember this night.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me… I wouldn't wear _that_ if my life depended on it… Just look at it! It's much too revealing… Never. You cannot make me."

Duo let out an exasperated sigh and tossed the small blue kimono across the futon. Running fingers through his matted brown hair, he sent the other boys a pleading look. "She's never going to give in. We should just lock her in the bathroom and call it a night!"

"No. Wufei has ordered this." Heero fingered the outfit with slight disgust and tossed it at Usagi's feet. "If she refuses, there isn't any chance he will deal with her any longer."

"In other words, he'll have her put to death," Trowa said quietly, his eyes studying her. "He's not going to put up with her stubborn nonsense."

Usagi lifted her head with indifference, sniffing in the process. She gave Trowa a curt glare before stomping a foot to the ground. "Stop talking as if I'm not even here! I am aware of these consequences, and I should rather die then dress up as some pampered, pathetic doll!"

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Your priorities are disturbing, did you know that?" Opening his mouth widely, a long yawn proceeded. "And tiring… And damn well persistent…"

She rolled her large blue eyes in return and scoffed. "It's not half as bad as your stupidity, foolishness and arrogant personality! I'd rather be stubborn than some ill-mannered asshole!"

"Hush," Quatre whispered. "We must find a way to set things straight… If she's not going to wear it, then so be… Perhaps we could find something else?"

Usagi blinked and then folded her arms over her chest. "Try as you may, I'm **not** going to wear anything higher than my kneecaps; I refuse to look like some whore."

"But that's the point, girlie," Duo snorted, caressing his temples. "You're supposed to be doing an undercover task as a _concubine_… What you're requesting is impossible. You'll stand out."

"I never asked for this bullshit, now, did I?" she snapped, scrambling promptly to her feet. Her glare was intensifying by the second. "This all started as a misunderstanding; a coincidence!"

"Usagi-chan, onegai…" Quatre's expression was saddened. "We don't want to force this on you, but it's for your own good. You'll stay safe."

'_To us, you are untouchable…_' Usagi stared back at him, her gaze softening instantly. '_And then… They disregarded their own comfort… For me…_' Gradually, with reluctance, she nodded her head. "I'll do it."

His eyes expanded, and before any other could reply, she had already confidently headed for the bathroom. The silken blue kimono was fisted in her hand. '_I owe them this._'

            Duo rapped on the hikado separating himself from Usagi. "Oi, you've been in there for at least fifteen minutes… Aren't you ready? We only have ten more minutes!"

Her voice was tired and soft as she spoke. "I feel like I'm wearing revealing pajamas… It's too tight, I can scarcely breath… and my chest is aching… Why do women wear this?"

He smiled faintly, leaning his back against the door. "It's a mystery to me, girlie. I never understood women to begin with… So, are you ready? We haven't got all night."

There was a rustling sound produced from behind the door as Usagi made her way across the small bathroom. Taking one final, disgusted glance at herself in the broken mirror, her hand slid open the hikado. "Ready."

Duo's eyes widened as she brushed past him, a slight hint of blush tainting her cheeks. Scrambling for the futon, she draped a blanket around her body and sighed. "I-it's so c-cold in just this d-dress…"

Heero glanced at her with uncertainty and then grabbed a corner of the blanket. He thrust it off her, revealing most of her shivering body, and Quatre let out the smallest of squeaks.

Usagi cried softly, wrapping her arms protectively around her chest. Her teeth were chatters as she brought her legs close together, helplessly trying to pull down the already short skirt. "I-I cannot do this… I made a-a mistake. I'll c-catch a cold for s-s-…" A small sneeze erupted from her lips as she rubbed her nose. "For sure."

Quatre, hesitantly, laid a hand against her bare shoulder, giving it a light shake of reassurance. "You don't have to. We have no right in forcing you… I just hope you make the right decision."

She sniffed slightly, scanning the room with clouded vision. She tugged at the side of here skirt in vain as she faced Heero. "I'm prepared. I can complete this mission, and I will show that Wufei the true meaning of onna… That goes for the likes of you as well, Heero-san, Trowa-san."

Heero stood in silence, and then tossed the blanket aside. "You will not be taking a blanket. The Yamazuki's women do not wear any protection against the cold. Learn to toughen up."

She looked up at him with no regret; simply compassion. "I told you I was ready, and I am. The blanket shall stay, and instead I shall take my honor." With a final nod, she swept past the back curtain.

"How odd," Duo murmured, watching the fluttering curtain with a cocked eyebrow. He broke out in a wide smile as he noticed the rigidly stiff Quatre. "Oh my," he crooned, chuckling. "I don't think Q-man was prepared for that little costume, now, was he?"

            "Well Usagi, this is where we leave you. You're officially on your own now… And you know exactly what you have to do… Don't mess it up!"

Usagi sent Duo a brief glance of uneasiness, and then abruptly faced the doorway. '_I can do this… Think happy thoughts… Happy thoughts..._' Nodding, she outstretched a hand and drew back the curtain. '_Happy…?_'

At first, she had dreaded the thought of merely opening her eyes, but when she was greeted by a long period of silence, Usagi cracked open a single eye. She blinked then, surprised by the sight before her.

No, Usagi hadn't ended up in some drunk-fest bar… It was a murky room, but it was empty and small… '_A storage room?!_' Frustrated with herself, she kicked a nearby box out of the way. She heard it hit something solid.

"Goddamnit… Watch where you move things!" There were a few rustling noises. "That box just hit my foot. Kami, you broke my toe… Kuso…"

"Oh! Ano… Gomen," Usagi replied, taking a step forwards. She felt another box hit her ankle with its corner, completely tripping her. Before she could fall, however, two hands dug painfully into her shoulders. There were a series of harsh curses followed, and at that point Usagi found herself up once again, staring back at a pair of glittering cat-like eyes.

"Gomen," she mumbled, hypnotized by the gaze she was receiving. "I was being clumsy. I apologize for my actions… Demo… Who are…"

"Haruka. It's Haruka," came the gruff retort. "And just why are you here? Are you one of Yamazuki's whores, perhaps? I don't have the time nor patience to deal with _your_ kind."

"I wish people would stop mistaking me for one of those," Usagi whispered wearily, shaking her head. "Because I'm certainly not. Never have, never will."

The woman, at least a head taller than Usagi herself, snorted. "Well, you're going to give the wrong impression with a dress like _that_… No matter. I need to know what you're doing here."

Usagi blushed furiously, chewing her lip in nervous thought. "Ano… Can you keep a secret?"

"No," Haruka admitted, shrugging her shoulders calmly. "But I might, just this once, if I think it's a secret worth keeping quiet. I'm not the type for nonsense gossip."

"I'm undercover," Usagi found herself blurting out. "And I was supposed to seduce the Yamazuki-sama, distracting him from the raid…"

"Raid?" Haruka inquired, quirking a lone eyebrow. "What raid?"

'_Should I even tell her?_' Usagi wondered, shifting awkwardly on the spot. '_For one, I don't even know her… But then, she might be on Wufei-sama's side anyhow…_'

"Well?"

**Should Usagi:**

Trust Haruka and tell her everything,

**Or,**

Make up an excuse and escape!

**Authors Notes:** I've decided to make a three new sections at the end of each chapter. For one, authors notes, where I will give you information and/or details of events & changes. The second is '_Feedback corner_,' where I will reply to any questions and comments from the previous chapter's reviews. Lastly, there is 'ChibiBear Check!' where my story will be thoroughly reviewed by ChibiBear-san…

Well, this chapter was sort of short, and I apologize. Next chapter will be longer… Um, I hope you enjoyed it to say the least, and please take the time from now on to maybe see if your question was answered below…

**Feedback Corner (chapter 5):**

From the author,** Aleric: **_I am curious about something. For awhile her eyes turned violet, and she seemed to be teetering on a homicidal rage. Then later she becomes almost affectionate. Is Usagi suffering from some personality disorder? Is that the dangerous thing about her that has the other girls worried? _   **Well, Aleric-san, Usagi, as you can see, has been suffering from her past and father's death… Remember, Quatre told her to control her emotions. Her violent manners will be explained later on. And yes, her dangerous actions are worrying the girls, for when Usagi becomes like that, she has no control over herself. She could harm someone! Oh… No, Usagi isn't a homicidal… But she does have a lot of rage inside her!**

From anonymous reviewer, **Fia: **_What exactly does Wufei want with Usagi? **Thanks for the question! Wufei simply needed to know what Usagi was capable of, and who she was. If Usagi was a weak girl, he would most likely have her thrown out…**_

**ChibiBear Check!: **Wow! I wasn't expecting Usagi to do that to Duo-kun in the beginning! He had to look down her shirt! *Laughs insanely* I can just imagine the look on his face! Oh, and I see Wufei finds her suitable for a undercover whore… I'd hate that job, personally. Poor Usa-chan! I'm so happy you brought Haruka into the story! She's the best character! I have to go for now… Can't wait until next chappie!


	7. How It All Began?

            **Important notice: I now have a mailing list, everyone! If you would like to be ****notified on chapter updates and any other information, please copy and paste this link… Thank you! Now on with the story!**

http://www.geocities.com/deedlitsflame/list.html

            '_Oh hell, how am I supposed to explain this?' Usagi kicked herself inwardly for even mentioning the raid to the female stranger. The woman was bound to be one of Yamazuki's spies, and all Usagi herself had to do was merely fall into the trap and ruin everything… Or was she? '__Very mysterious indeed,' concluded her subconscious mind. '__That she would be hidden in a closet without any explanation available… But what's even stranger… To work with Yamazuki would to be able to put up or even **be a whore… And by the looks of it, this Haruka isn't even close… Decisions, decisions…'**_

Haruka, by that point, had already propped herself against a wall. "Don't worry yourself." Her eyes continued to stare back at Usagi with their misty shade of blue, almost with patience. "I can wait."

'_Well that sure gave me plenty of reassurance,' Usagi's mind echoed. '__What am I supposed to say? Well, freakishly serene stranger-lady, the raid is some greedy plan where I must seduce the Yamazuki in order to allow my master's forces to capture him, and then put up for ransom…'_

"Look, I'm not out for your blood," Haruka mumbled, "so you don't have to freak out over me… In fact, it's none of my business. You should be on your way."

'**_Nani?!' Usagi shook her head rapidly and began waving a hand in defense. "Iie, iie, iie, iie, Haruka-san. That's not what's on my mind at all! It's just… Ano…"_**

Another sigh from Haruka erupted. "If you were wondering, no, I'm not on Yamazuki-sama's side. But, I'm not on Wufei-sama's side as well. I'm simply… in the middle."

"Heh?!" Usagi jumped back, pointing a finger towards her. "How did you know I worked for Wufei-san? I could have sworn I never even mentioned his name… Aya…" She scratched her head sheepishly. "I'm confused…"

"So you _do work for Chang," she retorted, frowning to herself. "I knew it. He's been at war with Yamazuki for as long as anyone can remember…"_

"Oh?" Usagi stepped closer, suddenly interested. "And why has this conflict lasted for such a long time? What was the reason? I didn't think this mission was plotted for revenge…"

"It started ten years ago… when they were children, of course. Both Yamazuki and Wufei were training at the same dojo; practicing their abilities and what not… And then, that day; the day that changed history..."

"Hai? And?" Usagi clasped her hands with anticipation. '_There must have been a giant showdown with just Yamazuki and Wufei-sama; equalized in strength… Then… Then… I never knew Wufei was such a neat person!'_

Haruka wagged a finger, cutting off her daydream. "And then… And then, on that very day, Wufei cooked rice balls and served them to his fellow student, who happened to be Yamazuki."

'_What?!'_

"But, you see, they were no _ordinary rice balls… The very next day, in fact, Yamazuki grew very sick… So sick, he ended up missing his round in the final dojo tournament; therefore losing it. Wufei won instead, and was named strongest among all the others. Yamazuki grew furious and fled the dojo… He disappeared for many years, until he wounded up leading this organization dedicated in stealing and destroying his rival, Wufei."_

Usagi sweatdropped. '_That's a lame story… It all started with Wufei's bad cooking… And lead onto a mass assassination death wish?! How childish!'_

"Interesting, ne? Now, I want to know about this raid…"

"Hai, hai," Usagi replied gloomily, "I suppose… Anyways, the raid is a plan made up by my master. He has ordered his troops to be prepared for action at exactly the stroke of midnight… At that point, Yamazuki will be pre-occupied with myself, and it will give time for a fully charged attack. Yamazuki won't be able to fight back, and so he will be captured and set up for a giant ransom! _Ohohoho…"_

Haruka blinked, twice. "That's very… original of Chang. But since he's now got a girl on his side, I suppose he has the upper hand for now… This heats things up a bit…"

Usagi quirked an eyebrow, obviously puzzled. "Demo, demo… Yamazuki has had many women for lots of years… Why couldn't it be vice-versa? Why couldn't he come up with that kind of plan?"

"One, he's a lot stupider when it comes to strategy," Haruka held up two fingers. "Second of all, Chang isn't too interested with the opposite sex. He's what you would call--"

"He prefers _men?!" she cried loudly, cutting her off. "No wonder Yamazuki wants to get revenge! Ah, I can't believe I'm working for someone like __him!"_

"No, you've got it wrong. Wufei is simply a lone boy. He likes being by himself most of the time… Around these parts, he's known as 'The Solitary Dragon.'"

"That's sad…"

Haruka glanced towards the closet door behind her. A considerable amount of footsteps could be heard beyond the door, and Usagi had to plug cover her ears to block the giggly chatter. It quickly silenced.

"Go, now," Haruka said quietly, grabbing Usagi by the shoulders. She began edging her towards the door. "Those were Yamazuki's women just now. If you don't hurry, they won't let you into his headquarters… And, Kami-sama! Quit pulling down your skirt if you don't want to be kicked out!" With that said, Usagi was forced into the hallway behind the door.

"Itai…"

            '_This is… his headquarters?' Usagi peered around the women-full room nervously, adjusting to the disgusting smell of perfume. Most of the women were smoking, although some were taking distant glances at her; inspecting._

"Oh my, look at that pretty young new girl. She's too cute." 

Usagi found herself blushing as she heard numerous conversations spread out around as she passed. '_These women are freaking me out… Where is that damned Yamazuki-baka?!'_

"Indeed. She is extremely attractive… Yama-sama will have no trouble picking that one out for the night that's for sure," another woman whispered, "we're no match."

'_Why is all the attention directed towards me? I'm not acting suspicious!'_

Usagi listened in on another discussion; "I wonder how old she is… I've never seen such beautiful eyes! Her skin is so perfect… Poor girl, she's surely going to receive a few dirty looks from Akiko-san…"

'_Akiko-san?__ I wonder why she would do such a thing.' Usagi stopped in her tracks and began searching the room. Her eyes caught the attention of another pair; cat-like and an alarming shade of red. They belonged to a much older woman, although she was a breath-taking sight; black hair cut short to her chin, while her clothing consisted of a Chinese undergarment style. '__Is that her? Akiko?'_

The woman continued to glare at her for a few more moments, and then rapidly averted as she began to speak with another whore. Usagi shuddered inwardly. '_She's very frightening.'_

"Sumimasen, would you like a cup of hot tea? Miss?"

"Heh?" Usagi turned around. A young woman stood before her, smiling warmly, a small pot held in her right hand. She giggled softly at Usagi's actions. "Did I alarm you? I apologize. Yamazuki shall be arriving shortly… In the meantime, would you like tea?"

Usagi blinked.

She blinked as well. "Since you are new, let me help you. My name is Michiru; I am a servant of Yamazuki. If you are in need of anything, I'm the one to contact."

"I see… Ano, would you mind telling me who the woman is, in the far corner?" Usagi gestured towards her direction. "Is she, by any chance, Akiko?"

Michiru followed her gaze. She then nodded. "Aa, she is. I wouldn't get involved with her… She can be quite deceptive at times… and cruel."

"Is she that way to everyone? Is she unkind to you?"

Michiru smiled softly, but said nothing. Instead, she began to pour Usagi a cup of tea. Handing it to her, she whispered, "a girl like you doesn't belong here. It's a place for crude happenings…"

"Neither do you," Usagi pointed out, bringing the steaming cup to her lips. "I bet you get treated really poorly. What are you doing in such a place?"

"I should be asking you the very same question." She tucked a strand of aquamarine hair behind her ear. "You're not like the others around here. They are considered 'creatures of the dark.' And you do not fit that description."

Usagi lolled her head to the side tiredly, and again she caught Akiko's violent flash of eyes pinned on her. '_Aya… If looks could kill…' She straightened immediately. '__I'll just have to ignore her.'_

To her surprise, Michiru seemed to notice the distraction. "Try not to look in her general direction.... It seems to aggravate her more than anything… Ah, so you've finished." She smiled again, gently taking the empty cup from Usagi's hand. "I must be going. It was nice serving you, Miss." With a simple bow, the woman had disappeared into the crowd.

'_All of this was started between a simple food conflict… It might have even been a misunderstanding… Perhaps Wufei-san is just a horrible cook, and all he wanted to do was make a truce with Yamazuki…' Usagi found it hard to believe a mass rivalry had begun with the simplest of mistakes… In fact, by the sounds of Yamazuki's personality so far, he wasn't too different from Wufei himself!_

Absently, Usagi caught Akiko's ever watchful eyes again. She couldn't help it! Even if she were to turn her back, she would feel the woman's stare nearly burning holes through her. They were threatening indeed; she felt tempted to send her a nasty glare of her own.

No, it wouldn't be wise, Usagi countered bitterly. Instead, she began focusing in on her seduction. '_Everyone is counting on me. I have to do this right, and I have to do this without embarrassing myself…' As her thoughts rambled on, her eyes kept edging towards that damned corner. She tried to scold herself. '__No, I won't make a fool out of myself in front of all these women… I'll… I'll… Those eyes…'_

"Damnit Akiko, stop testing my patience!" Usagi stamped a foot against the ground, flustered with agitation. Only then did she realize her mouth had said the words instead of her conscience. And she reddened.

Possibly every woman's attention in the room was now directed in Usagi's direction, much to her horror. Some were giggling, others were merely blinking. Usagi felt utterly helpless either way. "Ano… Ah…" was all she managed.

Gulping down a lump in her throat, she turned to face Akiko with a shameful-stricken face. There was silence as everyone observed the two with interest. The new girl; beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, and Akiko; eyes still wide with surprise.

Finally, Usagi managed a few words, "I didn't mean to say that, Miss Akiko… I just—"

She was cut off abruptly. A male voice. "What's going on here? Why did I walk in and find all my precious ladies swarmed in a little circle?" There was only one person who could match the tone of his humored, flirty tone of voice; Yamazuki.

With a clap of his hands, the girls had assembled themselves in a long line. It was as if any previous events had been forgotten, and even Akiko seemed to be uninterested in Usagi's remark.

Then again, Usagi was the only one standing in the middle of the room, glued to the spot with shock. Yamazuki, of course, noticed immediately, and was standing before her in a matter of moments, eyebrow raised.

The so-called man, as Usagi had predicted him to be, was merely a boy; maybe one or two years younger than Wufei himself. His eyes, an astonishing feature, were a pale shade of lavender, which seemed to brighten as she stared in to them. His hair was cut quite short, color matching his eyes, but a bit darker. She cocked an eyebrow herself.

"You must be new," he murmured softly, studying her face with a smile. "Ah…Well, let me take a look at you, ne? Turn around, please."

Usagi felt a vessel pop. This boy wanted her to turn around without even knowing her name first?! It was absolutely _not forgivable! But then again, she reminded herself, it __was her mission. Swallowing any anger, she swiftly turned on her heel. '__Take a good look, you perverted moron, because after the raid is over, I'm going to make it so you won't be able to see anything else!'_

Yamazuki made noises of concentration as he began to circle her; raising her arms, observing her hair. "Well, you're very clean," he mumbled as he poked at her waist. "And you're defiantly not pregnant."

"What did you say?" she snapped from the corner of her lips.

He looked up at her with innocent confusion. "What? I have to be sure, you know. A pregnant lady is not at all my type… I'm not very good with babies."

Another vessel. Oh well, she'd just have to deal with the irritable pest for now… "Oh, well I suppose that's understandable… Carry on, then, Yamazuki-sama." She flashed an uneasy smile.

"There's no need," he protested suddenly, brushing the dust off his long navy robes. He chuckled and took her hand gently between his fingers. "What I mean to say… is that I can clearly see you are the most ideal lady in this room. I choose you tonight, my dear."

'_He still doesn't know my name and he's already decided upon me! Should I resist?' Usagi knew better than to object, and so she let him drag her along behind him while the other women watched in bewilderment. She couldn't help but feel a bit smug as she was led into his room; for she was the most ideal of them all._

            Duo kicked a rock out of his path as he paced back and forth in front of the door, eyes shut in concentration. Tonight was defiantly not his night… For one, he had just been kicked out into the freezing cold because of some random comment that had displeased Wufei. And the other reason…

He stopped in his tracks. It was the other reason that bothered him most… the raid.

Shaking his head, he continued to stomp to and fro. Yes, the raid was a plan Wufei had been putting together for a long time. And now that he had his diversion, Usagi, it was finally going to be carried out.

But was Usagi the right one for the job? Her temper could be outrageous and, of course, great fun for Duo, but sometimes it was _very unpredictable. When that look in her eyes began to form… When they altered in color… And her voice rasped almost like a cat's hiss._

Yamazuki was just the kind of person to reawaken that frightening half of her. And if he did succeed in doing so, would Usagi do something she would regret later? Or inflict harm upon herself?

He had discussed these thoughts with Quatre. He seemed to have the same impression, and was equally as worried. When he had read her thoughts for the first time, he claimed, all he could make out was her father's brutal death… Replaying over and over in her mind… and the fact that she blamed herself for it…

The other 'half' of Usagi was only triggered when she was reminded of his death, or when a situation grew deadly serious. Quatre had figured that out when she had altered for the first time.

Unfortunately, Quatre also suspected Usagi didn't have ability neither the power to control her actions while in one of her outbursts. She was completely unreachable as an individual.

And when her wrathful half disappeared, Usagi herself would be left perplexed… She wasn't able to remember a single thing about her dark side.

'_Poor girl,' Duo mused, punting another stone against the door. '__She doesn't even mean to act with such hostility… It's all part of her mind… I hope it doesn't get the best of her on this particular occasion…'_

The heavy door swung open at that point, jerking Duo out of his thoughts. Wufei was presented before him, stern-faced as usual; clad in robes of combat. Duo did the only thing he could think of… he grinned.

Wufei sniffed in return. Nearly a snort, Duo corrected, but a sniff nonetheless. He put a hand to his long sheathed katana before speaking, "Maxwell, take your group and start heading for Yamazuki's headquarters. I want all those women restrained instantaneously. There will be five other groups, including my own, so be sure not to kill anyone on first sight… or you will be answering to my blade." 

Duo rolled his eyes as the dragon walked past with refinement. He watched as the other four of his companions emerged from the open doorway, Quatre being the last one out.

"Quatre will be assisting myself," Wufei explained slowly, meeting eyes with each boy. "I want the rest of you on full alert this time. We're dealing with many other bodyguards and what not. Your groups each consist of a minimum of three, so see to it you stay close together."

They all bowed their heads rapidly, except for Duo, who lazily bobbed his head up and down. With a final nod of approval from Wufei, they parted into the night.

            Usagi lowered herself onto the satin cushion uneasily, trying to smile at the already seated Yamazuki as she did so. Clumsily staggering back into a kneeling position, she bowed. He did so in return.

'_What am I supposed to say?' She coughed with hesitance behind her hand. "Ano… Thank you for choosing me… Yamazuki-sama… I'm very grateful!"_

He seemed content enough by the compliment, and began arranging an assortment of china cups, saucers, and a small flask of… sake. Usagi bit down on her tongue, hard.

He seemed to notice her discomfort. "Is something wrong, Lady? I hope this variety does not displease you in any way. Would you prefer wine? Perhaps American beer?"

Usagi shook her head in protest as she reluctantly brought the cup to her lips. The fumes were revolting! '_How about something that won't intoxicate me, you idiot!'_

Yamazuki picked up his tiny cup after he had finished serving himself. Throwing back his head, he forced the liquid down his throat. Usagi wrinkled her nose at the disgusting display. She couldn't help it.

Wiping the last remnants of sake from the corner of his mouth, the boy turned his attention once again towards her. He smirked. "Be at ease. It's not poisoned or anything… Go right ahead!"

Usagi felt perspiration dripping down the back of her neck as she shakily tilted the cup against her bottom lip. Yamazuki watched with growing anticipation. She paused for a few moments, wondering how on earth she would manage without her own common sense. Could she even _be inebriated with such ease? _

Would she go this far, just to prove herself to some men?

The cup fidgeted between her calloused fingers as she toyed with the idea. '_I could ruin the whole thing. The whole plan rests on my shoulders…'_

She remembered the way the five boys had given up comfort for her… When Quatre had been so kind; when Duo had aided her at a time of drunken weakness; when Heero had attempted to protect her from the streets; and when Trowa had… Well, Trowa was Trowa after all.

She could feel herself giving in to the scent of the drink, disgusting as it was. She could stop herself now; and possibly save herself from being a vulnerable idiot, or she could simply drink the damn substance…

**Should Usagi:**

What harm could it do? Drink it! Drink!

**OR**

Decline the sake?

**Author's Notes: Wow! That took longer than expected… And I'm sorry if any of you grew impatient (my apologies to Dark Star, Luna-sun, cherrygirl and bumbleneko). Please vote for the next chapter's results if you have the time!**

**Feedback Corner (chapter 6):**

From anonymous reviewer, **me, _Is it going to be usa-hee-chan??? _****Ohoho****! You'll just have to wait and see… It depends on which path you set Usagi towards… But try to be rational when voting!**

**ChibiBear**** Check!: Yo! Looks like things are up and running again… Usagi seems like she's in quite a difficult situation, but you know what? I _LOVE Yamazuki-sama! He sounds like such a cutie! See you until next time!_**


	8. Hallucinated Angel

            _No. Usagi couldn't possibly go so far. She recalled the last time an alcoholic beverage had made its way through her system. She had woken up with a terrible migraine; not to mention Duo seemed more distant than usual. What had she said to him that night?_

And Yamazuki, oh, Yamazuki was ten times worse. Duo hadn't taken her drunkenness as an advantage, and here this women-crazed pervert of a human being was trying to promote it! Did he honestly think she was so daft?

Setting the cup down, she parted her lips in an attempt to protest. But Yamazuki wasn't interested in what she had to say; he was too busy chugging down the leftovers of the flask!

Thoroughly dumbfounded, Usagi observed as he snatched up her abandoned cup off the table. He tilted back his head and guzzled back the sake without the slightest falter.

'_I never knew he was such a dreadful alcoholic…' Usagi mused nervously. '__That was an awful lot of sake he just finished off… The entire flask!'_

Yamazuki glanced up and looked at her as if for the first time. His lavender eyes glimmered with curiosity as he slowly leaned in, across the table, towards her. She edged back, disgusted with the smell of alcohol tracing his breath. He only bent in further as she did so. "You must be an angel," he gasped, "have you come to take me away from here? Up in to heaven with you?"

His stare sent chills up Usagi's spine. She crept back slowly, so as he wouldn't notice. But, to her horror, he just kept moving nearer. The farther she went, the closer he was.

'_I don't know what to do…'_

            Robes flying in every direction, Quatre had to double his pace to match Wufei's steady footfalls. Of course, he was a lot shorter than his Master… and that was the way Wufei liked it; above everyone else.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Quatre concentrated on his status report. "Wufei-sama, I have ordered two of your men to wait for you at the decided point… In front of the entranceway, am I correct?" He looked up.

The dragon nodded. Quatre was used to that kind of response coming from him. He obviously didn't like communication very much… In fact, he hated it.

"We're to meet up with the other four groups in Yamazuki's headquarters. From there, we will secure the women and enter his room… And rescue Usagi-chan, I presume?"

"I don't care about the girl. Just retrieve Yamazuki. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found out and killed her."

Wufei's harsh words startled Quatre. Usagi could be dead? It disturbed him too much to ignore. "You… You really think she's… _dead? Is the situation so critical?"_

Wufei seemed to notice the worry in his voice automatically. He tilted his head slightly. "Why do you bother to ask? She was only a decoy to begin with. You must have feelings for the woman, then."

Quatre felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He had to bow his head in order to hide his embarrassment. "N-no… It's just that… I was hoping you'd spare her."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is not like us."

Wufei gradually slowed his speed, and then finally came to a halt. He looked at Quatre. "What are you trying to say? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't die. It's pathetic."

Quatre turned to face him solemnly, hands tucked snugly into his sleeves. "You misunderstood me. I am simply advising you, for it is my duty. She if different because she has lived through years of remorse... Guilt for something she did not start. I want to help her understand, Master."

"She is lying," he countered in a snap.

"The mind never lies. I saw what _she saw. I felt what __she felt. It was a terrible situation, and I dare not speak of it… But I can assure you, it wasn't an average mind-reading… I was terrified."_

Wufei continued walking, Quatre trailing glumly behind. He looked over his shoulder now and then. "There's nothing I can do now. It's up to her. Remember, Yamazuki doesn't take kindly to intruders. He might torture her instead."

Quatre winced. Torture? What did he think all those years of shame she had to live by was? She even thought her presence was the cause of her own father's death!

But Wufei was far from listening to him any longer. He had his own problems to think about. Defeated, Quatre followed his Master. Perhaps there was hope for Usagi.

Perhaps.

            "Where are we headed for this time, Sir?"

Trowa eyed the younger boy trudging along beside him, hands buried into the sleeves of his uniform. Each of their assigned groups included an advisor, and this one was his. Hino.

"Wufei has decided to take on Yamazuki once again. This time he has a decoy," Trowa replied gruffly, "it's a girl. Women are his weakness."

"So I heard… But, where did this woman come from? Was she on the streets when you hired her? I didn't think Wufei-sama would ever be able to convince one to work for him."

Trowa refrained from rolling his eyes; it wasn't, of course, his nature to show irritation. "I don't know who she is," he lied, shrugging his shoulders. "Neither do I care. Just as long as she doesn't mess up."

"Right…" Hino seemed unconvinced. "Isn't Yamazuki a little too cunning for her? He could see right through her! And then, she'd be—"

"Tortured, possibly slaughtered," Trowa cut in, "either way she was hired as a sacrifice… There are many different consequences."

His eyes widened. "Is she aware of these outcomes, Sir? And she accepts this fate with such ease? I find that hard to believe. She must be quite gullible."

Trowa glanced over his shoulder at the remaining group three of soldiers following him. Each of them was expected to lead four men, not including Quatre. He was Wufei's own advisor.

His group's abilities included katana, darts, martial arts, and daggers. Advisors didn't know any combat skills, so they served as a healer instead.

'_Usagi wouldn't have agreed to do this mission if she knew the truth. We had no choice.' Trowa directed his attention back to Hino. "It doesn't matter. She chose her own fate."_

Ignoring any other comments from the boy, he kicked down the door linking to Yamazuki's hideout. The same door Usagi had used to get in; a closet.

Trowa realized the hinges had already been pried open. That meant either Heero or Wufei had already gotten in… Duo was excluded, because he was always late.

'_Although, Usagi won't let herself be pushed around by Yamazuki. She might just live through this.'_

            Heero's foot tapped against the floorboards impatiently. He turned to his advisor, Misato, with fluid movements. "Where are the others? I thought this was the entrance to Yamazuki's headquarters."

Misato, stern-faced, put an ear to the door. He paused for a few moments, and then swiftly stood to match his Leader's height once again. "Aa, we are in the correct place. I can hear the women."

With an intolerant grunt, Heero leaned against the wall. Fifteen minutes. He had been waiting exactly fifteen minutes for the others to arrive. His group had already become restless. He couldn't blame them.

Misato was the only one keeping up appearances. He refused to show tardiness around the Leader and was probably the most patient of them all. Heero admired him for that much, but wasn't too impressed with his fighting techniques… he fought worse than a woman.

"Yuy."

Heero recognized Wufei's voice, and gradually turned on his heel, facing him. Trowa's group had arrived as well. He gave them both curt nods of respect.

"Where's that damned Maxwell?" their master snorted impatiently. "We don't have all night to wait for his tardy excuses. I want this raid over and done with!"

"I'm upset you have such harsh judgment against me, Wu-sama."

Duo grinned bluntly as he appeared from the shadowed hallways. His advisor, Yakumo, had always been unimpressed by his Leader's sluggish attitude, and tonight was no exception. He walked far away from Duo, arms folded stubbornly over his chest.

Wufei ignored him almost immediately and placed a hand to the door. "On the count of three… be prepared," he whispered through clenched teeth. The others nodded in approval.

"One… Two… Three."

With a grunt, Wufei had thrust open the door and the boys stumbled into the room beyond.

Wufei was indeed correct when he had said Yamazuki's weakness was women. The entire room was packed from one corner to the next with girls of all types... each now staring blankly in their direction.

"Do not move and inch and you will be spared," Heero shouted, withdrawing his sword. "No speaking, no screaming. Just stay put until you are told otherwise."

            "Rei?" Makoto rapped a hand lightly against the room's door. She paused, waiting for any signs of response. "Rei-chan, I know you're in there. You may as well talk to me."

When no sound could be heard, Makoto started down the hall again. Rei had been in that very room for at least two days now. She had said nothing since the incident with Usagi, and left her room rarely.

Minako joined Makoto promptly, a basket slung casually across her shoulder. She smiled up at her. "I just went out and bought a nice new kimono. I love it so much!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and said nothing. It was just like Minako to try and pretend like nothing was wrong; she was too good-natured to let bad thoughts bother her.

Ami, on the other hand, was almost as mute as Rei when it came to discussion. She barely ate anything at meals, and usually went out on day-long walks. Makoto guessed she was actually looking for Usagi.

Makoto didn't like to think about her companion's disappearance at all. She would come back when the time was right. Just give it time and things will brighten…

"What are you up to?" inquired Minako cheerily. "It was sunny all day, did you notice? I was outside at sunrise! You should take a look nest time… It's really pretty."

"I'll bet it is," Makoto replied. Talking to Minako was like talking to a child; gentle and patient. "Did you happen to catch sight of Ami at all today?"

Minako shook her head. "No, I haven't seen Ami-chan. She's probably off reading somewhere… somewhere with peace and quiet."

'_Usagi, come back before you tear us all apart…'_

            Trowa tied the final knot around the woman's wrists. She squirmed a few times in order to adjust to the feeling of being secured, and even sent him a few hateful glares. "Yama-sama will get you for this," she spat.

Trowa chose to ignore her. Comments such as those were only used to increase his anger, and maybe distract him from his task. He wasn't as gullible as she had predicted, obviously… But he had to admit, her blood-red eyes were startling.

"I knew that girl was trouble from the start," she began, smirking coldly. "She was out of place. Her eyes weren't filled with the depression of a real whore. She was a fake, and I knew it."

He pretended to tighten her ropes. Inside, he knew he just wanted to hear more from her. She was right about Usagi in a way, though.

"I think," she continued with an icy tone, "I think Yamazuki could see it, too. Perhaps he's killed the little girl already… That poor, defenseless girl you foolishly used as bait…"

"That's enough," he found himself saying. His own mouth had betrayed him in the end, and he was surprised at the dark quality of his voice. "Stop talking."

The woman ignored him. "Or maybe he decided to take advantage of her instead. She was quite pretty, you know. Innocent girls don't do so well in a place like this. Poor child."

"Shut up," he snapped, taken back again by his impertinence. The woman was successfully getting on his nerves and he couldn't even control his wrath.

A gleam of amusement glinted in her eyes. She was winning. "This girl… this girl must have meant something to you. If she had been a mere commoner, this wouldn't have bothered you so… Just hearing about her cruel fate rattles you, doesn't it? Well, it's too late for her now. Yama-sama has the upper hand. Admit your mistakes!"

"I don't care what happens to the damn girl," he growled, standing up again. Sending her a final glance of warning, he took his place next to his group. '_No. She's just a distraction.'_

"I think we tied up all of them," Duo announced blandly. He nudged Yakumo in the ribs with a grin. "I did a pretty good job, didn't I?"

His advisor scowled back at him, blue eyes narrowing into slits. "And just what are you trying to get at? You didn't do all the work. I'm guessing you did the least, actually."

"Oi, I thought you were supposed to be an advisor, Yaku-san."

"Call me by that name again and I won't be," he barked. "Why don't you just do your job instead of fooling around? There, that's some excellent advice—"

He was cut off by a sharp, high-pitched cry. It came directly from the doors to Yamazuki's room and echoed throughout the building. Usagi's cry.

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. "Yuy, break down the doors when I give the signal."

Heero nodded.

There was a long pause. Even the whores in the background had ceased any previous tittering. No one dared to breath; not even Wufei himself.

"Now."

But before Heero could even blink, the doors had already crashed open. Yamazuki emerged immediately, a large empty bottle held in his right hand. He swaggered down two steps, hiccupped, giggled, and then collapsed in a pathetic heap… drunk, of course.

Usagi, to their surprise, stomped through the broken doorway, scarlet in the face with anger. She chucked a small white cup in Yamazuki's direction. "_You son-of-a-bitch!" she screeched as the cup shattered next to him. "If you ever come near me again, I'll punch your disgusting face in!"_

Usagi's eyes flickered as she made her way down the steps. She paused in front of the groups, sending them each a fierce look. "I hope you're happy. As if my life wasn't filled with enough creepy idiots lurking about! I'm glad I messed up your stupid raid--"

"Stop, this is the police!"

'_Oh no…' Usagi twirled around, meeting the somber faces of… Haruka and Michiru._

**Should Usagi:**

Blame Wufei,

**OR**

Blame Yamazuki?

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry it's shorter than last time… And it's a bit hurried. I promise you all I'll try my best on the next chapters to come! Oh and, if you didn't know, I have a new mailing list! So you won't have to keep checking back… Copy and paste this:**** http://www.geocities.com/deedlitsflame/list.html**

**Feedback corner: From e-mail reviewer, ****Chibi-Oni, _Why aren't __Usa__'s__ companions going to look for her? _****They think Usagi should figure things out for herself… Instead of forcing anything on her.**

**ChibiBear**** Check!: Yo! I was surprised to find out Haruka and Michiru were part of the police! I didn't see that one coming… I loved this chapter, Deedlit-chan, so keep 'em coming (Or else you'll have angry reviews after you)! Until next time, ja!**


	9. Trust Me

          "Haruka-san? Michiru-san?" Usagi's face fell. She reached a hand out to them. "But… Why are you doing this? I thought… I thought I would be able to trust you… You told me you were on neither side!"

Haruka remained impassive, her small dagger aimed directly towards Usagi's heaving chest. "I wasn't lying, foolish girl. We are part of the police… undercover agents. And you just led us to a major breakthrough… Congratulations."

"No… You can't be serious! Michiru-san, why where you so nice to me at the beginning?! And Haruka-san—You helped me get here! Both of you… were so kind…"

Michiru's grip tightened on the hilt of her knife. She narrowed her eyes. "You seem to be mistaken… That is our job; to lie in order to collect information. We serve only for justice."

"I see no justice," Usagi spat. "You're just assuming things. Do you have any idea who I am? Where I am from? Did you think a wanted to get caught up in this to begin with?! You don't know!"

"I know you were here to promote a large massacre," Haruka replied softly, shifting from one foot to the other. "And I know what the whole 'raid' is about. I know all of it, Girl."

Wrinkling her nose, she stuck out her arms, hands revealed. "Fine, arrest me then. Go right ahead and throw me in jail. I don't give a damn anymore."

Michiru's lips tightened into the smallest of smiles. "Oh, no, Usa-chan. We're not just after _you. Chang Wufei and his associates are also to be put on probation. The Chief will see to your punishments, personally… Any resist will only exceed your penalty."_

Glancing behind her, she caught Quatre's agonized eyes. He sent a look of fear in Duo's direction, who was too much in shock to even respond. Heero and Trowa were sending looks at her; angry looks.

"Now, if you'll kindly surrender yourselves…"

"Wait a second! Wait…"

Usagi extended an arm to her side, shielding Wufei from Haruka and Michiru. "This may be hard to believe, but you're being irrational. The real culprit here is not Chang; but _that man." She directed a finger towards the drunken heap of Yamazuki sprawled across the floor. "I'd like to point out this whole mess started out with a stupid misunderstanding. Yamazuki has sworn revenge, while Chang is simply defending himself. Yamazuki wanted to destroy Chang in the first place. I mean, just look at the idiot! He's an alcoholic bastard!"_

Haruka cocked a single eyebrow, lowering her dagger slightly. "Why are you protecting Chang? This doesn't concern you… But if you get involved, then you may be affected as well."

"Because it's the _truth!" she cried. "This was never planned to be a massacre in the first place… No women were hurt… Me throwing Yamazuki was not the plan, but I kind of blew up… So Chang never intended to bring harm to anyone in the first place. Can you see the difference?!"_

Michiru, to everyone's surprise, lowered her knife. Pocketing it once again, she turned to Haruka. "I think I've made up my mind. Let's leave them now. Pretend this never happened."

Haruka's eyes expanded. "But… Why?! We were assigned to find out the truth, make arrests, and now we are so close to finishing it! The Chief will be happy if we do this! Why bother quitting now when we're—"

"I know that," Michiru whispered, cutting her partner off. "But it doesn't matter to me. Take a look at the determination in that girl's eyes, and you'll understand my feelings. She has compassion for what she believes in. And so I have faith in her."

Haruka searched Michiru's unwavering eyes with a frown. Slowly, almost with hesitance, she nodded her head. "All right. We'd better come up with a good explanation for the Chief." She turned to Wufei. "You got lucky."

Haruka began to walk away. Michiru, before turning to join her, bowed her head to Usagi. "I hope your wounds heal. I hope you will gradually find happiness." With that, she skipped away to join Haruka, sending a final smile her way.

"I want to get away from this horrid place before I lose my mind…" Usagi muttered, running a hand through her bangs. She was sweating heavily. "I'm so tired of this…"

She felt Duo's hand grip her shoulder. He shook her lightly. "Nee, Usa-chan… Are you going to be all right? Do you want to be carried back? Usa-chan?"

Usagi lolled her head to the side and greeted his concerned face with a goofy grin. "Yes. And leave the women to Yamazuki. I'm sure he'll be _thrilled when he awakens."_

A grin flew across his lips. "You sure know how to piss people off, girlie. Any last requests before we drag you along? Unfinished business, perhaps?"

"Actually, yes…" Eyes glinting with mischievousness, she turned to face a familiar face. A female face. "Well, Akiko-san, how are you feeling, ne?"

"Get me out of these damned ropes before I wring that little neck of yours," she growled, fidgeting hysterically. He nails clawed the floor as Usagi pulled down her eyelid at her. "Stupid girl! I'll kill you!"

Usagi, amused of course, threw back her head and cackled; a sharp, piercing cackle which echoed throughout the room and out into the corridors. Once she had stopped, Akiko was fuming. Her face had turned completely red from a combination of embarrassment and hatred.

"Kill me, will you? I'd like to see that." Obviously unaffected by the remark, she waved her off. "Now, you enjoy those ropes while they last. You'll have to rely on your precious Yama-sama to untie you."

"Are you done harassing that woman yet?" Trowa inquired. He stared down at her. "She doesn't seem too pleased with your presence."

Usagi smiled brightly and bobbed her head. "Hai! I'm all finished now," she confirmed. Her hands absently rubbed at her eyes. "Take me home, please. I'm about to… fall asleep…"

Wavering, Usagi collapsed in his arms. Trowa held the limp girl, not really knowing how to handle her, and lifted her off the ground. Sighing contently, she relaxed in his grasp.

Duo nudged his side. "Lucky bastard."

"Shut up."

          Usagi flopped over in her sleep with a mumble, a knit appearing in her brow at the same time. She slapped a hand to her head and blinked opened her eyes. "Where…"

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up… Not to mention it's the afternoon, of course. You've been sleeping practically all day… Quatre fed you a bunch of medicine stuff before he left. Does it feel better?"

"Duo-san?" she muttered, tilting her head to meet his eyes. Weakly, she smirked. "If I had the strength, I'd sit up and punch you right across the face. Damn drugs are holding me back."

"Remind me to thank Quatre on that matter," he snickered. "But for now, you're as helpless as a kitten. Why don't you just go to sleep again? I'll be here."

"Oh, I'm _so reassured," Usagi drawled, tossing onto her side. "I suppose it's all right as long as I don't wake up with a sword waved in my face. Keep Heero away from me."_

"Oi, Usa-chan… Before you go to sleep… Would you mind telling me why you did that for us? Why you stood up for Wufei instead of Yamazuki? We… betrayed you in a way."

"I realize that," Usagi muffled between the sheets. "It was a fluke. Don't think I meant it as a favor or anything… Yamazuki was getting much more on my nerves anyways."

"Whatever you say Usa. Whatever you say…"

          "We failed. You failed. She failed." It was a statement, not a question. Quatre knew his master was telling what was on his mind, and that he wasn't happy about it. Not at all.

Mutely, Quatre poured him a cup of tea. Talking with the Dragon when in a foul mood was _not a good idea. Instead, he listened._

Wufei brought the cup to his lips almost with violence. "She's been nothing but trouble. Our cover was nearly blown. We've never had that kind of problem!"

Quatre nodded absently. He didn't necessarily agree, but his master was not the type to argue against. It was out of the question.

"Tell Yuy to bring the girl to me tonight. I want to deal with her, personally." He ended the statement by slamming his cup back down onto the table. Quatre winced. "She needs to learn a lesson."

'_She already has, Master. I don't think you realize that.'_

          "Heero-san?" Usagi squinted her eyes and tried to wriggle out of his arms. She looked up at him curiously. "Where are you taking me? **Heero!" He caught her hand before she could hit him.**

"You're going to see Wufei. It was an order," he said gruffly, placing her hand back onto her lap. "Be patient. And stop moving."

She shook her head. "Wh- why are you doing this to me? Where is everyone? Duo-san? Duo! I thought… But… Heero… Why does Wufei need to see me?"

"Why do you think," Heero replied. He didn't bother to meet her eyes. Her confusion was already clear. "He's not too happy with your performance. You need to be taught how to do it correctly."

"**No! Put me down!" she cried. "Are you listening? Put me down this instant!"**

"No."

"_Yes!"_

"No."

"Yes, right now!"

"No," Heero countered, his voice kept firm. "You do not have the option. I will not allow your escape. Stay put or I'll have to tie your ankles and wrists."

"You wouldn't," she spat. "I'm not some animal to be toyed with. Don't you ever threaten a Tsukino. Ever. Or you shall pay for it dearly, mark my words."

Heero noticed a familiar glint in the depths of her eyes. He stopped. "Walk."

Usagi blinked. The violet shade disappeared and she gazed up at him. "Wh-What did you just say? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Walk," he repeated in a low hiss. "Are you deaf, girl? I said get down." 

"No, not deaf," she muttered, sliding out of his grasp. "Just surprised. I suppose you have more empathy than I expected… I didn't think you'd give in so easily."

"I didn't give in."

"You did."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, I just didn't want to deal with your whining the entire way. Be thankful you're childlike and immature, otherwise I would have already tied you up."

"Oh. Well, then _you be thankful __you're such a heartless jerk; because you are. And I hate dealing with your stupidity. You don't know a thing about women! Do you?"_

Heero said nothing. His gaze was focused in the other direction. Without a word, he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

She nudged his side gently. "Is that _really your weakness? In that case, I apologize. I didn't think—"_

"It isn't my weakness," he cut in softly. His eyes still didn't meet hers. "I don't have any weaknesses. Sorry to disappoint you."

"The more you deny it, the more obvious it is," she shot back. "I know it. You know it… So just confess already. It matters to me."

"Stop assuming things."

"Stop ignoring things!" Usagi cried angrily. "Don't push me away. Let me help you for once. Besides, I'm not here to piss you off."

"Oh, really."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that remark," she mumbled. "Now, give me your hand."

Heero moved his arm away defensively. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, quit being so stubborn," she laughed. Her fingers reached up towards his face, enclosing themselves around his lower jaw. She forced him to look at her directly in the eyes. They showed determination. "Trust me. I want to help."

Releasing Heero's chin, she grabbed his hand. Her lips curved into a smile. "See? Was that so hard? Now, women love it when men hold their hands. It represents a sense of protection and complete towards each other."

He stared down at her smaller, smoother hand clasped in his. Protection. Devotion.

"Hey, hey! Pay attention!" Usagi motioned towards her shoulders. "Put your arm around my shoulders, please. Pretend I'm someone you care for deeply."

"Why?" Heero inquired, edging away from her.

"Because I told you to, that's why," Usagi sighed, rolling her eyes. "If you don't, you'll never overcome this fear of women, such as myself. I don't want anyone to fear me."

"I do not fear you."

Her expression softened. She traced her fingers against their already joined hands, smiling reflectively. "I'm happy to hear this. I suppose holding hands is a big enough step for now…" She squeezed his palm tighter. "I like this. It makes me feel all warm inside. Does it affect you at all?"

He shook his head. "No. I feel nothing."

"O… Oh." Her cheeks reddened prettily. She nearly bowed her head. "I didn't mean it like that… I mean… It's just that, when I was younger, my father used to hold my hand. I haven't done this since I was little."

"I see."

The grin on her face broadened. She began to drag him along behind her. "Well, Hee-chan! Take me straight to Wufei-sama and we'll get things over and done with! How does that sound? Fun, ne?"

'_Hee-chan?'_

          "You requested my presence, Chang-sama?"

"Hai, I did."

Usagi remained in a bowing position. She did not want to meet his eyes at all. "I have come, as you asked. Is there something you should like to discuss?"

"Sit up first. I want to see you whilst I speak."

Hesitantly she moved her body into a stiffened kneeling position. But she lowered her eyes. No, she did _not want to see him. The disappointment revealed in his voice was enough to withstand alone._

"And your eyes as well. I want to see them too." His voice grew more demanding.

She did as she was told, reluctantly.

His eyes were dark, misty even. Circles underneath them told of his restlessness. He looked almost like a zombie, with his arms folded over his chest.

She almost flinched under his stare. Almost.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You nearly got us thrown into jail. Your carelessness caused our cover to be close to blown and a mission failure."

A lump in her throat began to form. She chose to ignore it for the time being. "Hai, Chang-sama. I did prevent a successful mission, and I am sorry for it."

"That isn't good enough," he opposed in a near snarl. "I don't give a damn about your apologetic attitude. I don't think you realize how bad that situation was."

Her hands clenched into fists. So tight that, her knuckles turned white. She hissed in and out through her teeth. "Hai, I do realize it."

Quatre stirred behind her, poking over her shoulder now and then to retrieve cutlery. Heero was at the very back of the room, not able to hear the conversation.

Wufei moved closer to her ridged form. She could almost feel his breath closing in on her. "Then why the hell did you mess it up? Are you quite selfish? Stupid, maybe? I could kill you for it."

"Then be my guest," she whispered, her eyes glistening. "But I would haunt you with my soul for an eternity. I would pledge eternal darkness upon your luck."

"Your eyes. They are changing in color."

Usagi shook herself. A chill ran up her spine. "Excuse me? What was that about my eyes?"

His lip curled. "Nothing. Just relax."

She blinked, twice. "Why? Are you not going to punish me for my failure? Just because I am female does not mean I can't take the pain. I hope you know that."

Wufei shifted in his seat. "I don't care about whether or not you can take it or not. I do not intend to harm you in any way. It isn't what I do."

"Oh… Oh, I see…" Usagi moved her hands around in her lap nervously. "Well, if it means anything to you, I'm sorry. I was wrong about you."

He raised an eyebrow.

She glanced to the side as Quatre shuffled pass. "Well, I wasn't too sure about your past when I first met you. I thought you were stained with the blood of war or something… And that killing innocent people was your style… But now I know the truth."

"What truth?"

"Your past truth, I mean," she said, biting the corner of her lip. "I didn't think the conflict between you and Yamazuki was so- childish, if you please."

His eyes widened slightly.

She continued. "I hope that doesn't offend you in any way. I have no intentions of questioning your authority in any way. It's just… Well, your rivalry started because of a misunderstanding."

"I suppose. In a way."

"You're a terrible cook, aren't you?" she whispered, smirking. "I bet you didn't really mean to poison poor Yamazuki in the first place."

A knot appeared in Wufei's eyebrow. "That's not the truth. I fully intended on-"

She shook her head. "Don't worry, Chang-sama. You're secret is safe with me. I'm a pretty bad cook as well, if I do say so myself. Horrible, really."

"Don't assume such things."

"Don't deny such things!"

          "Hee-chan! Q-chan!" Usagi sang loudly, linking arms with both Heero and Quatre. "The night is very cold, but I feel warm with Hee-chan and Q-chan!"

"Usagi, you must be happy," Quatre commented, sweatdropping slightly at her actions. Her grip on his arm tightened as she hugged him closer to her.

"Q-chan! Q-chan! I love Q-chan!"

Heero watched blankly as the singing girl began to swing the flushed psychic around. "I think she's gone crazy," he commented under his breath.

She stopped dancing for a moment and turned to face Heero. He stared back at her. "What is it now? I'm not going to dance with you."

A ridiculous grin instantly spread across her lips. She latched herself onto his left arm and rubbed her cheek against it like a cat. "Hee-chan no kawaii!"

Amongst her squeals of delight, he managed to face Quatre. "What have you done to her? I saw you slip something into her drink while she was talking with Chang…"

"Drugs," he admitted sheepishly. "I think I overdid it, although. I put them in to calm her nerves so as she would not overdo it in any way."

"I see. You really overdid it."

Usagi said nothing. She was too busy trying to get a hold of Heero's sword. "I wanna see it badly!" she slurred, swiping at his arm. "Let me see it!"

Quatre nodded. "Yes, I believe I did."

**SPECIAL VOTE!!! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

It's Christmas time! It's Christmas time! And as a present I am going to give you an alternate voting power—Heero's! Sounds like fun? Well, here are the choices!

**SHOULD HEERO:**

Leave Quatre to deal with her; it's his fault (poor psychic),

**OR**

Try to get her under control (Heero will have to be gentle for once…?!?!)

**Author's Notes: Merry Christmas! I hope you like my gift to you! I thought it we kind of exciting to turn Heero in another direction for once… And for the next few chapters, you'll gain more power over the other character's actions… My present to my wonderful viewers! I appreciate all of you!**

**ChibiBear**** Check!: Yoooooooo! How is everyone? Wow! I'm surprised Deedlit-chan allowed you all to vote for Heero! And personally… I want Quatre to deal with it. I think it would be funny. But, hey, it's all up to us as a team! Choose, choose, choose! Ja ne!**


	10. Just a Girl

          Heero turned his back on Quatre, avoiding Usagi's outstretched arms at the same time. "This is none of my business. You drug her, you control her. I do not want any part of it."

The young psychic regarded the squirming girl nervously. He began to edge away. "I-I… I cannot. I'm afraid I'll inflict harm upon her. I don't want to be responsible for any mess-ups. She'll never trust me again."

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "Then we leave her. Maybe she'll bring herself home somehow. At the moment, I don't care if she makes it back or not."

"Surely you cannot truly mean those words," Quatre uttered in a hushed voice. "She is in no condition. The men around here are… drunken. There are too many dangers for her to surpass in this state." He paused. "If you shall help me, perhaps the both of us can get her to listen. I; with the mind, and you; using physical strength. Overpowering her at this rate is simple by means of this combination, is it not? Is it too much to ask?"

Heero remained silent for a moment. His eyes caught Usagi's for a split second; an everlasting shade of cerulean. They seemed to beckon for his aid as he lost himself in her stare. He looked away. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good… Thank you for your assistance. First, I need you to restrain her arms. Usagi may have a hallucination whilst I try to calm her. She may fight back." He began to roll up his sleeves. "And most importantly, you must keep her eyes at normal state. Any shrinking in size or altering in color can result in disaster… Talk to her, perhaps. Comfort her."

As Usagi reached for his sword yet again, Heero's calloused fingers wound themselves around her wrists. He pulled back on them, so that Quatre had enough room to close in on her. She let out a short, angry squeal.

Quatre acted swiftly. Pulling out an incantation paper from his sleeve, he set it against Usagi's forehead. As she growled, he chanted.

Heero shifted from one foot to the other as the girl squirmed in his hands. She was a lot stronger than he had first predicted… and much too aggressive for her own good.

"Usagi," he spoke in an urgent tone. "Listen."

Usagi didn't seem to be interested. Instead, her foot lashed out towards Quatre's kneecap. Heero blocked it with his own foot. She snarled with disappointment and snapped her head towards him.

That's when he noticed her eyes; decreasing into slits and molding into a horrible shade of blood-red. She didn't look like herself at all.

"Usagi," he repeated. "Look at yourself. That kick you were about to deliver unto Quatre's leg had enough force to break it. You know this. Do you want to hurt him that much?"

The glare he then received stirred a kind of dread in the pit of his stomach. Heero, brave as he was, chose to ignore it for the time being. He repeated her name, over and over as she glared defenselessly, reactions akin to a cat.

"Almost… done…" he heard Quatre murmur between his chants. The boy's face appeared somewhat distressed; as though he was chewing on something unpleasant. "She's… almost… done," he whispered.

Heero felt Usagi suddenly melt against him, her small clenched hands relaxing in his fingers. Her full body weight was all at once upon him.

Quatre's eyes were open all at once. He seemed content. With a simple exchange of nods, Heero knew all was well. He gathered her limp form in his arms and proceeded walking as if nothing had happened.

The psychic spoke first. "In a matter of days, she has experienced so much more than accustomed to. I didn't realize how… how her life differs from ours."

"How so?"

Quatre's lips curved into an unusual smile. "Well, not quite so different. She, as well, has four other companions… travelers, seemingly."

"She doesn't seem to miss them much," Heero replied. "Not once has she spoken of them. From what I know, she hasn't even acted homesick."

"Usagi is just going through rough times, that is all. I'm sure she'll find her way out when the time comes… But for now, she is part of us."

"I suppose."

          "Ah! What the hell did you do to her this time?! Is she dead?!"

Quatre patted Duo's shoulder with reassurance as he began sending Heero skeptical looks. "Not to worry. There was just a little mistake... She'll be fine."

Trowa watched in silence as Heero set a blanket over her body. Sweat ran down her cheeks; her breathing grew heavier.

"She looks like she's having a seizure, damnit! _Do something! Do __something! Don't just stand there! Give her drugs!"_

Trowa shut his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Duo, that is precisely the problem. Usagi is overcoming a drug overdose… if I am not mistaken that is."

There was silence from the braided boy. He sent a curious glance in Quatre's direction. "This is _your_ fault? I thought maybe Heero beat her up or something…"

"No, it is my doing. The medicine I slipped into Usagi's drink was obviously overdosed. I didn't realize it until she had finished the entire cup… but she'll be back to normal in the morning."

A sigh from Duo erupted. "I hate to see her like this. It reminds me of the time I accidentally got her intoxicated… She said she liked my hair, and that I should never cut it… Otherwise I would never be forgiven… And then she got all droopy. It freaked me out!"

"I have to go back. Wufei is assigning our next mission tonight. I'm leaving Trowa in charge." Heero slid open the door and sent Duo a warning look. "No funny business."

"I must go as well," Quatre announced. "I am missing a great deal of herbs. Wufei would be upset if I did not have them for his tea… Trowa-san, please check Usagi's wrist and forehead ever half an hour or so. If she is above normal heat, take off her robes- not to worry; she has undergarments. Keep her safe, please…"

Trowa opened one eye slowly. He closed it again. "If it is necessary."

          "Pulse is at normal rate." Trowa dropped Usagi's wrist and placed a hand to her forehead. He frowned. "Temperature… Her temperature is rising."

"What are we going to do?" Duo inquired softly. "At this rate, she could- Oi, oi! Trowa, what do you think you're doing?! Don't!"

"I am removing her clothing," he stated coolly, tugging at her collar. "Or would you rather her die? You heard Quatre's orders. Her life depends on it."

"Oh… well… don't you harm her while doing it… And nothing perverted, you hear me? I'm going to watch you carefully!"

"I don't know why you act with such idiocy in a time of urgency such as this," he replied. "The least you could do at this point is try to keep her body heat down with a wet towel instead of accusing me of performing such nonsense."

"I'll go grab some towels, then," Duo said, dashing towards the bathroom. "How many are we going to need? What temperature do they have to be soaked in?!"

"Bring two for now, and in cold water." Trowa eased a sleeve off of one of Usagi's shoulders. She trembled wildly under his touch, obviously having hallucinations at the same time. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Otousan," she breathed, nostrils flaring. Her fingers brushed briefly over Trowa's hand, and then slowly again. "You're… back… Otousan…"

"This had better work. The poor girl has already been stripped from her clothes…" Duo appeared at her side, pushing back golden bangs from her forehead. She winced and drew back from Trowa.

His skin tingled from where the girl had touched him. Her body heat was incredibly high; even her dainty fingertips felt scorching hot.

Duo held one of her limp wrists in one of his hands. With the other, he tracked his own pulse. He tensed shoulders fell in relaxation. "I think she's recovering. We're lucky this time."

"'_We_?'"

He winked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Oh, don't give me that crap, Mr. emotionless one. I saw the look in your eyes… And I _know_ removing such a cute girl's clothing wasn't such an easy task. You hesitated."

His eyes passed over her face. Blond hairs stuck out here and there, framing her pale but angelic face. Her breaths came harshly through agape lips; one, two, three. Breath.

Duo followed his gaze. "I'm just surprised she puts up with us all."

          Usagi woke to the sound of soft murmuring. Her eyes drifted across the room as she tilted her head to get a better view. "Where am I?"

Silence filled the room.

"Usagi? How do you feel?"

She pushed herself up with her elbows, groaning at the same time. "Who's there?" Her head pounded uncontrollably. "What happened to me?"

"Nothing happened. You're fine." Someone drew closer. "Don't be afraid, it's only us. You might want to take it easy for a while. I suggest you lay down."

"Quatre," she said, collapsing onto her backside. "I feel weird. I can't remember what happened yesterday night… Did I somehow intoxicate myself again?"

He said nothing. Usagi allowed him to inspect her eyes, ears, nose, and pulse. She was thoroughly confused, without a doubt, but she let him anyways.

He paused as he leaned over her, peering down into her eyes. One of her eyebrows shot up in question, and as she opened her mouth to question him, he had already moved out of view. She sighed.

"You appear to be in normal condition," Quatre said finally. He reached to his side as she sat up, rubbing her head, and retrieved her neatly-folded kimono. "You should change now."

Usagi glanced around the room. Everything was as it should be, but… She sent a look towards Quatre, who was solemnly gazing back at her. His expression told her nothing; no emotion, no warmth. He was hiding something.

"Quatre-san?"

"Your questions will be answered afterwards." The light-colored kimono was pressed into the flat of her hand. "You may use the bathroom."

Usagi fisted the material in her hand, pushing herself away from the bed. Quatre, knelt, watched her form descend towards the bathroom. He combed a few fingers through his hair. "This is not going to be an easy explanation."

"We can't leave her hanging," Duo replied from across the room. He nodded towards Trowa. "What do you think? You seem to have good opinions sometimes."

He shut his eyes. "I don't care, either way. The girl has no real value on our part, does she? We're only the ones who provide a place to stay. We don't need to say anything… She's just a girl."

Duo's eyes widened. He sent a glance towards Heero, who shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to the Psychic. It has nothing to do with us."

A thud from the bathroom caught their attention. Duo shuffled across the room intently, silently praying she hadn't heard the discussion. He tapped the door with his foot. "Girlie?"

The door slid open fluently, and out she stepped. Her mood seemed more content then usual. As Duo sent her an inquisitive stare, she grinned. "I slipped."

He sighed mentally. They would have to be more careful around her. Usagi was not one to be underestimated, particularly when it came to the four of them.

He caught her sending expectant glances towards Quatre. He did nothing, but simply remained in a still position, hands rested atop his lap.

"You claimed my questions would be answered, if I am not mistaken," she stated in a hushed tone. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side. "Will I get truthful answers?"

The psychic tensed. His whole body grew even stiffer. "Usagi, it is now nearing nighttime. I think, perhaps, you should rest your body until morning."

Duo could have sworn he felt Usagi's spirit break just at that moment. He wanted to say something, but nothing came. Trowa and Heero paid no heed.

"I'll be in the bar," she announced loudly, head suddenly raised high. She started for the door in a fluid manner, avoiding any eye-contact. "I shall not return until morning, so do not be surprised by my absence."

"Why?" Duo asked. "Where on earth are you going? Did I not warn you of bars?"

Usagi reached her hand out for the door, but was stopped curtly by a hand. The fingers enclosed on her small wrist in a forceful method, but the grip was unexpectedly gentle. She stopped.

"A psychic knows best about your health. Don't try to make consequences worse by abusing it."

Usagi twisted her head to the side, eyes flashing. "Trowa-san? Why do you stop me from this? Health should not matter... My _worth certainly doesn't seem to concern you. Besides, I'm 'just a girl.'"_

'_She heard,_' Duo mused. '_I'll be damned._'

No stunned reactions on Trowa's part. He released her wrist as quickly as he had grabbed it. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm doing my job."

Her eyes returned to the door. She was smiling. "I wonder how many men out there are able to comfort a girl's raving emotions?" Her hand started to slowly inch it open. "I suppose I'll have to see for myself… Ja, Trowa-san... I'll see you tomorrow."

The loud noises erupted from the bar, spilling through the room like an unpleasant roll of thunder. Usagi's broadened smile challenged the grim line of Trowa's lips.

"My, my," she crooned, edging a foot towards the opening. "That sounds like such fun. I wonder who I'll speak with first… Or will _they_ come to _me? Do you think I'll be noticed?"_

"Wait," he said roughly, his hand risen. He pushed the door shut once again. "You cannot leave this room. Chang never permitted it."

"Is that so?" Usagi folded her arms over her chest. "I can break out of here pretty easily, we all know that. Nothing is stopping me from leaving; not even Chang himself. None of you has full power over me."

Trowa blocked the door with one arm, watching her carefully. "It isn't a wise choice. Every man in that room is most likely in a drunken state. They aren't willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Neither are you."

"Usagi-san, what happened last night was difficult for us all. The others may be too preoccupied to admit it, but… I was worried..."

She turned to Quatre, who even now had stayed seated by the futon. His head, although, was bent in what appeared to be shame. She looked from Trowa, to Heero, to Duo, and then finally back to the Psychic.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what you were put through."

Usagi appeared before him almost immediately, her face twisted into a look of misunderstanding. She dropped to her knees. "I can't remember anything. Tell me, please."

"You were taken to Wufei's headquarters," he began, not bothering to meet her eyes. "I feared his lack of respect for women would gradually take its effect on you… So, I slipped some herbs into your tea before serving it to you. They were supposed to calm your nerves."

She closed her eyes. "I remember that. The tea I was given didn't taste regular… I had my suspicions, but I knew better then to question your leader. I had heard of his behavior around females before hand, and was prepared to face it."

"That was where everything went wrong," he said. "The drugs didn't take effect, because your body didn't need it. You were already aware of what was to come."

"Let me guess… After the meeting, those herbs worked all at once… and it ended up working too well… Was my overdose quite obvious?"

"Too obvious," Heero stated from the back of the room. "It started out as mere singing. Things got out of hand after that… And then you fainted."

"You had a high fever when you cam back," Trowa added. "And you were having hallucinations now and then."

She watched Quatre shift uncomfortably on his legs, eyes downcast. Her facial expression softened. "Is this why you look so unhappy? Because of what happened to me?"

Not even waiting for a response, Usagi flung her arms around his neck, drawing him into a tight embrace. She laughed into his ear. "I'm just glad you cared enough to try and make things better for me."

"Besides," she whispered, so that only Quatre was able to hear, "I got to see my father again… In my dreams, he came and took care of me."

"All right, I think I'm going out to get a few drinks…" Duo nodded towards Usagi and Quatre. "This is too much for me to handle at the moment… I'll be back sooner or later."

"I'll come with you," Trowa said quietly, his voice clipped. "So you don't end up in a dumpster the next morning. Do you recall what happened last time?"

"Well…" He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, the man who challenged me to a drinking contest was a pro. I couldn't keep up!"

Usagi watched them bicker with a small glint of amusement in her eyes. She wasn't really sleepy that to begin with, but… '_I could have **a lot of fun with those two…'**_

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Sneak out into the bar,

**OR**

Sleep?

**Author's Notes: **As you can see, I decided to let them both deal with her… Too many people wanted different outcomes! Um, well, Heero didn't exactly act 'gentle,' but at least he was involved! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you!

**Feedback Corner: **From anonymous reviewer, **Saiya-chan**, _when will the other girls start getting involved? **Sooner or later… It depends when you voters steer her towards that direction!**_

**ChibiBear check!: **Yo! I loved this chapter, Deed-chan. I like how cute Usagi can act at times, and of course my vote is on her sneaking out… Sleeping is too boring! I also loved the way you put Trowa-kun in funny situations. Usagi and him seem to be rivals in a way… How cute! See you all later! Ja ne!


	11. Reconsidered Worth

          "I'm going for a walk," Heero said, heading for the back door. "I will return around midnight, and I expect to see each of you back."

"Quit acting like my mother," Duo muttered. "I know when I'll get back, just you wait and see! I have just as much responsibility as you do! Oh, and Trowa will make sure I **do get back…"**

Usagi ran a hand through her bangs, sighing aloud. "Well, I think I'll just get to sleep. I've been feeling pretty tired since I first woke up…"

"I agree. The best thing for you to do is rest." Quatre smiled warmly, tucking the blankets back up under her chin. "You'll feel best in the morning."

"I hope so." She smiled in return. "And thank you for the sincerity… The look in your eyes, before, frightened me. I thought I had done something to cause pain."

He nodded. "Please be careful tonight."

A sudden change of subject startled her. "N-nani?"

The expression he wore was mysterious. "I know what your plans are; I have seen them. Although I will not try to stop you, I wish for your full safety… Promise me you will return unharmed."

He knew? Usagi frowned at the ceiling. "Quatre-san… What are you talking about? How could it be hazardous whilst I sleep? Of course I'll be fine!"

She felt his hand against her forehead and instantly fell silent.

"I know, Usagi, so you don't have to feel the need to hide it. I understand your reasons, and though I strongly wish you would stay, I can see there is no stopping you."

"Quatre-san…" Usagi felt a tinge of regret pierce her heart. "I'm not looking for trouble… honestly… But I feel destiny leading me out there. I have felt the urge ever since I woke up this morning."

"Yes. I feel it too. Otherwise I would have done anything in my power to stop you." A soft grin tugged at his lips. "You're stubborn, Usagi-chan. And determined. I see it every time; especially in your eyes. I doubt I would be able to prevent your goal either way."

It was silent for a second. "I'll make it easier for you," she said. "I'll just act like I'm asleep, and… you pretend I really _am_ asleep… Then you won't have to watch me go. How about that?"

The psychic laughed lightly, fingers ruffling her bangs. He stood up. "I suppose I'd feel a little better then actually letting you out… I'll be outside for a minute. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

          "Oi, Trowa-san! I just realized how long those bangs are!" Duo smirked. "I mean, they could be used as a lethal weapon or something! How do you even get it to do that?"

"You're drunk," Trowa said, twisting his head to the side. "I'm not going to bother speaking with you. Heero isn't going to be pleased with your state."

Duo set his eyes on the door to their room, a knit in his brow. "Oi, isn't that the Girlie over there? I thought we told her not to come out here…"

Trowa turned around. "Duo," he muttered, facing him once again. "That is a man."

"Well… She was there for a second." He shrugged. "Maybe she's just a faster runner then I expected. But I did see _someone emerge from that door."_

"Perhaps you caught a glimpse of Quatre. He often comes out to retrieve water from the bar owner."

"Unless Quatre has decided to wear feminine clothing, I can't say it was him." Duo shook his head. "It was her, for sure. She's escaping."

Trowa only ignored him.

          "A glass of milk, please." Usagi raised one finger towards the bartender. "And make as quick as possible. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"No need for the rush, Miss," he said, placing the tall glass in front of her. He winked. "There are plenty of men here. Most of them are free, anyways, so you won't have to worry."

"Right," she growled, swishing the milk around with her pinky. "That takes a _whole_ load off my shoulders. Thank you for the advice."

"No need to turn nasty on me!" He shrugged. "I meant no harm. Please enjoy your drink and accept my apology… Don't bother yourself with paying; it's on me."

Usagi rolled her eyes, snatching the glass from the countertop. "Right, right… Enjoy my drink… I'm getting it for free, after all…"

"Unhappy over something, my little blossom?"

Her shoulder tensed under the sudden grasp. With one swift move, she was facing the man, flashing eyes narrowed, watching him with slight amusement as he spluttered through the milk she had sent in his direction. He let out a howl.

The room was eerily silent as Usagi looked around. The attention was, without a doubt, on her. Frankly, she didn't care. Being called someone's 'little blossom' was not acceptable in her point of view. She wasn't about to let it pass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the man said, voice raised dramatically. He thrust a pudgy finger into her face. "Stupid woman! Who are you to disrespect someone higher than yourself?!"

"Stupid, am I?" She rose fluently. "And what makes you so much better then me? Why must I treat you like royalty? I see nothing but a needy pig of a man!"

"You arrogant bitch," he spat, chest puffing out. "Your manners are nothing short of appalling. I should teach you a lesson… Should I teach you a lesson?"

Usagi's eye caught Trowa and Duo's table, at the very back of the bar. They didn't seem to care about what all the commotion was about. It was her chance to refresh herself, without interruptions.

"Well?"

Her bokken was out in an instant. "Yes, impatient one, you may indeed teach me." She knocked him on the head lightly, a smirk playing her lips. "But the question is… who will be teaching who?"

"You can't use a wooden sword against steel!" He chuckled, patting his scabbard. "Unless, of course, you would like to take the easy road to defeat."

"Um… No, I wield a blade as well." She shook her head reluctantly, edging the bokken from his head. "Meet me outside in five minutes. I need time to polish it."

"Fine. I'll be waiting. And if you don't show up, I'll come looking."

          Usagi tossed a pillow in another direction, eyes wide. She had exactly two minutes to find a weapon that resembled a sword. And it had to look somewhat polished.

Luckily Quatre was missing. Fate or not, the psychic was not the type to simply let her take off into the back alleyway without a good explanation.

Her eyes settled on the futon. _Duo. __Daggers. It was her only chance of not making a _complete_ fool of herself. Frantically, she lifted the mattress, hand feeling around. "Come on… Please be here… Ha!" She pulled at whatever what had come in contact with her fingers, smiling to herself._

A case came into view; a sword case. Her eyes widened as she ran fingers across the cool material. The pattern seemed so familiar…

She drew it out slowly by its handle, and gasped. The blade gleamed as she turned it over and over, eyes wandering over each carved pattern. "It's… the sword…"

Usagi hugged it against her chest. "If this is the only time I'll be able to use it, I won't mess up."

          "I'm surprised you have come to willingly face humiliation. Are you ready to dual, feisty miss?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Usagi said, taking a stance. She pointed the tip of her sword towards him. "This is a battle of honor, and I shall not be referred to as 'miss.'"

"That's a nice weapon you've got there." He licked his lips. "Forget about honor, alright? If I win, you'll hand over that pretty thing. If I lose—"

"I need nothing in return. Only proper treatment."

The man's laugh echoed throughout the alleyway. "That's a lot to ask for. Pleasing a bitch-girl such as yourself is close to impossible!"

"Don't refer to me with such vulgar usage of language!" Usagi cried out angrily, lunging for him. He parried, rapier drawn, and spun around to block another blow. She growled.

"You're better then I first predicted," he murmured. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheek. "Much better. Perhaps you'll prove to be an actual challenge for me."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, I certainly don't reek of sweat, as you do. Not only do you act piggish, you smell it as well!"

"Women are meant to be seen, not heard!"

Usagi jumped back as the man swung his weapon around, bringing up the dragon sword in a vertical position. He faltered as their blades clashed.

"Are you prepared to give up, child?" he asked, voice wavering. "Or shall I unleash my true power upon you? It seems you have been underestimated."

"Stop stalling. I've had about enough of your conceited attitude." She pushed forwards. Again, the man staggered under the added weight.

He managed to narrowly dodge another charge from her. Yelling out of rage, he began lashing his sword outwards. Each thrust was aimless, and she had no problem evading.

"Curse you!" Another swipe. Another miss. "If only I had dealt with you and that wooden sword! You would have… been in pieces by now! Damn!"

Usagi punched him with her free hand, hitting him cleanly in the stomach. He fell onto his rear, gasping for air, and raised a shaky hand.

She placed the flat of her sword atop his head. "Now that I have defeated you, I ask you leave this place at once. I do not want to see you back. Understood?"

He nodded, his head bent shamefully. "Yes, Lady, I shall not disturb your peace again… But I _will_ do this!" He brought his foot around.

Usagi was on her back at once, looking up at the nighttime sky. The man laughed huskily from above. "It was fun. Perhaps we'll dual again." He nudged her side gently with his foot, grinning, and was immediately gone.

She blinked. "Bastard…"

          Usagi pushed the scabbard back underneath the futon, smiling to herself. "Thank you for your help. I hope we'll be able to fight together another time. Just don't tell Duo!"

The sound of glass shattering caught her attention. She spun around. "Who's here? Show yourself at once!"

"It's only me, Usagi." Quatre shuffled across the room, hands raised. He smiled. "Your presence startled me. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Ah! Not at all!"

He nodded. "Heero-san will be returning quite shortly. Perhaps you should sleep… or at least pretend. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you accounted for."

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Are the others back? I'm thankful neither of them noticed while I was there… At least, I think they didn't…"

"Duo and Trowa? No, you're lucky you got away disregarded. Trowa wouldn't have been too pleased… And if Heero found out…"

Usagi pulled the covers up to her chin. "Quatre-san… Thank you for being on my side. It means very much to me… Goodnight."

There was silence for a few moments. "Usagi… Why did you have Duo's sword with you?"

"I'm fine." She rested her head on her hands. "There's no need to worry… I just had a little brawl with one of the drunks. Neither of us was harmed."

The psychic began picking up the remnants of his broken glass. "I suppose I shouldn't doubt what you say… But I should examine you tomorrow, just in case."

"Don't you ever get tired of being the responsible one? You are always taking care of the others, and you basically have the best opinions…"

"No, I like what I do. It's my job as a part of the group."

The back door swung open. Usagi lolled her head to the side, meeting the cold eyes of Heero. She raised an eyebrow. "Back so soon?"

"Why are you still awake?" He shut the door behind him, and then looked towards Quatre. "Where are the others? They should have been back by now."

"Well, thanks for the greeting," she snorted, flipping back onto her side. "I had a nightmare, that's all… And no, the others aren't here."

Heero crossed the room with a brisk pace, his vision set on the opposite door. "Duo had better not be drunk." He disappeared into the bar.

"I don't want to be awake for this… Goodnight, Quatre."

          Usagi sat up, shivering uncontrollably. She looked around the room. No doors were open, no windows… She looked down. Where had her blankets gone?

A loud, somewhat muffled yawn cut her out of thought. She snapped her head to the side. There Duo was, sprawled across the entire futon, the blankets tangled around him. He was snoring.

She realized she was on the ground at that point. Anger surged through her as she stood, wrapping her arms around herself. 

The cold was unbearable, and Duo was the cause… What could she do? On the other hand, there might be a reasonable explanation.

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Wake him up,

**OR**

Kick him out, no questions asked?

**Author's Notes: **I love making Duo drunk… It's just so like him to be like that! Maybe I should get one of the others intoxicated, ne? It would be interesting to see their actions… Oh well, please vote and be patient until the next chapter!

**IMPORTANT: **Anime Dreams Realm is finally up and running! If you ever get the chance, here is the URL! I love visitors! 

**Feedback Corner: **From reviewer, **Furie**, _will __Usa__ ever get to kick some ass? **Of course! Usagi will be able to do just that as the story progresses- I promise! And believe me, you don't want to fight her when she's got a different look in her eyes!******_


	12. My Happiness

          There were two ways to get a pest to leave; by force or by words. Usagi collapsed onto her knees at his side. The futon felt warm against the coldness of nighttime.

"Duo," she hissed, her lips to his ear. She shook him with one of her hands. "Will you wake up? How on earth did you manage to—"

Groaning, he flipped over, taking her alongside him. She watched with wide eyes as he crushed her to him with strong arms, sighing in drowsy content.

"D-Duo…" She tried to resist. The more she struggled against his embrace, the tighter his grip was. She could smell the distinct scent of alcohol on him; on his clothing; in the air around him. His hair lay loosely spread around him, out of its regular braid. As Usagi looked up at him, he seemed almost… angelic. She strained to get her fingers around a few strands of hair, and pulled sharply.

Ever so slowly, his eyes opened. After studying her for a few seconds, a knot appeared in his brow. "Usa? Where on earth did you come from? Are you seducing me again?"

Usagi felt a vessel pop. "What kind of reaction is _that?! Seducing?! You're the one holding me inappropriately! In fact, get your hands—"_

His fingertips met her lips gently, and she was silenced. Even as she yelled at him, he was able to remain perfectly calm… Was it a trait or something used to distract her attention?

"Everything is fine," he whispered. "You must be quieter, though. I don't want to deal with a grumpy Heero more than once… Don't you agree?"

"Are you suggesting we stay like this? After you pushed me out, to begin with?" Her tone was irritable as she glared up at him. "I think Heero would be more than grumpy, if he found the both of us sleeping together."

Duo grinned, sticking his tongue out. "You make it sound like I'm the bad guy, here… I'm just trying to compromise. How about… I just stay here for a few more minutes?"

"What difference would that make?"

"Because you're nice and cozy," he replied, his grin broadening. "It's like lying next to a stuffed bear of some sort… Do you get it?"

"Stuffed… bear…" Her annoyance increased.

He nodded, his cobalt eyes shining eerily in the dark. "That's right. I remember, when I was a child, I had a stuffed bear. It was given to me as a gift, and I treasured it above all things. Every night, I kept it close to me. Without it near, I felt kind of… insecure. I took it with me, everywhere, and protected it from harm." His arms seemed to be tightening as he continued, but she made no action to resist. "And then, one day… Just one day, I let it out of sight. At night, I went looking for it… I found it… in an alley, torn to shreds. It was barely recognizable in its state, but I knew it was my bear. A dog had gotten at it. Even though boys weren't supposed to cry; I did. I felt so much grief; so much pain…"

She said nothing, but simply looked up at him, sympathy written on her features.

Duo smiled in return. "Of course, it was only a bear. I was a child then, so losing something even as little as that was a disaster… But, now that I'm older, and have matured…"

"Matured?" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Now that I'm older, then," he continued, "I have found something related to that bear, and this time, I have sworn not to let anything like before happen again."

"A new bear, eh? Where?"

It was Duo's turn to roll his eyes. "Usa- I'm talking about _you_."

"Me?" She blinked.

He bobbed his head. "You're like that to all of us, Usa, I think. You've affected each of our lives in different ways... And, even though you're a pest when it comes to getting into trouble, we're confident in protecting you."

"Pest, am I?" Her eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, I think your bear-hugging time is just about up. Get out, or you're getting the foot."

Duo sighed, releasing her from his embrace. "Fine… Goodnight, Usagi."

"Ah… Wait."

He paused, seating himself beside her once again. "What is it?"

"I… Ah… Thank you, for protecting me… I must be a burden, most of the time… But, tomorrow, I will tell Wufei-sama that I am going fight alongside all of you, instead of only being the helpless doll. I want to prove what my strengths are, especially to him." Her fingers clutched onto his sleeve tighter. "I ask that you allow me to do this. I am confident."

He didn't need to be reminded that Usagi was a self-assured woman; it showed in her eyes every time she believed in something. Leisurely, Duo bowed his head. "Of course, I am sure Wufei will be pleasantly surprised… Show him what you've got." He stuck his tongue out, and, standing up, gave her the thumbs up. "I'll be there to back you up, though, and don't be too keen on the others being alright about your decision. I suggest you play it cool with Trowa, gain the upper hand on Heero, and just be a softie on Q-man. That's a great strategy."

Usagi rolled over, pulling the covers up against her chin. "Goodnight."

          "What?" Wufei's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say, woman?"

"I…" Usagi shifted, twisting a piece of her kimono between her fingers. "I want to fight on the next mission, Wufei-sama. I do not want to be treated as some… pampered-up decoy. I have no proper purpose where I stand."

He closed his eyelids for a few moments. "A woman, fighting…" He faced her, his calm expression once again shown. "No."

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired, her tone of voice rising just slightly. "Aren't you going to give a reason? An explanation? Or are you so arrogant, that I am dirt to you?" 

"It wouldn't matter if you were dirt or not, my answer is still no. Now, remove yourself from my presence immediately. I have no time for this." He got to his feet. "Your new orders will be appointed to you by Yuy-san."

Usagi stood fluently, her motions smooth and well-balanced. Wufei watched, cold-faced, as she made her way to his side. "It seems the tables will turn," she breathed into his ear. "Yes. I can feel it."

Without another word, Usagi had disappeared through the open doors.

          "You've had enough."

Usagi let out a sound of protest as her cup of tea was pulled from her hands. "What's your problem? It's just tea! I can't get drunk of tea, right?"

Trowa said nothing, even as the young woman glared daggers at him. He rose from his seated position, taking the cup with him.

Flustered, she crossed her arms and legs, snapping her head to the side with a snort. "It's not like I wanted it to begin with… I can't believe I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day."

He gradually returned; just as silent as he was when he had left. He sat across from her, the small tea table being the only thing separating them. He stared directly at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded, tone irritable. "It's not like I'm going to bolt out the door the second your back is turned."

He said nothing, neither did his expression change. The room grew still; silent.

'_Does he sleep with his eyes open, or something?_' She began to wave a hand in front of his face. There was no reaction; not even a blink. '_It's so weird!_'

"So…" She began to rock back and forth on her heels, eyes fixed upon his face. "It is nice weather today, isn't it? Why don't we go outside, for a walk?"

Silence once again. It was as if she were talking to a wall.

"Fine, then. I'll just go by myself. I will be back at nighttime, when everyone else will return… Find something better to do, ne?" But as she rose to leave, Trowa captured her wrist.

Her eyes stared back into his, confused. With one significant movement, she found herself in a seated position once again, his fingers still roughly holding onto her.

As he continued to observe her, she swallowed. "Y-yes?"

"I will escort you, for now," he said plainly. "But don't try anything rash."

"If… if you'd like to, Trowa-san, I'd love for you to come." She smiled nervously. "But, please release me, because you're starting to bruise it…"

He looked down at their hands, and then up at her again. "Am I hurting you?"

Usagi nodded, biting the corner of her lip. "Yes, a little. You should be gentler when holding a girl's hand. If you get it wrong, they won't want to anymore."

"I wasn't holding your hand," he stated. "I was grabbing it. If I was gentle, you would have ran away, and gotten out of my reach."

All of a sudden, she began to laugh. Tears rimmed her closed eyes as he watched, bewildered. She clutched at her side with a free hand. "Ah… It hurts…"

"What was so humoring?"

Usagi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, shaking her head. "You're so strange, Trowa-san, but sometimes it's a cute kind of strangeness. I just realized that you need to soften up a little… I'm going to make sure you are more relaxed!" She clasped her hand against his, grinning. "It's a promise."

          "Trowa-san."

He tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"You finally respond to your name. It's a start." Usagi flashed a smile up at him. "I was curious… Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

Trowa settled his eyes back onto the road ahead of them. "I do not recall doing anything of the sort. If I have, I don't remember."

"Ah, I see." She stared at him from the side as they walked, her mouth open slightly. '_He always looks sad. I want to see his happy-mood side._'

"You should concentrate on where you are going, Usagi," he said. "You could run in to someone else, or trip over something."

She frowned. "Trowa-san, stop for a second. Face me."

"Why?" He stopped at once, turning briskly to her.

"Stand still…" Usagi studied him intently, and then raised two hands against his face. Smiling softly, she pinched each of his cheeks. She pulled up. "Happy Trowa-san…" She pulled down. "Sad Trowa-san…" A giggle escaped her lips. "Happy. Sad… Happy! Sad… Happy-mood!"

"I don't see the point to this," he protested, his voice changing as she continued to pull at his face. "You seem to be simply amusing yourself."

"Not so." Usagi lifted her hands once again, this time resting them behind his ears. She pulled at them. "Monkey Trowa-san." She released them. "Normal Trowa-san."

He stared at her, stone-faced, unaware of the many civilians whispering amongst themselves at the odd behavior. Let them watch. As long as the girl wasn't endangering herself, he didn't care.

This time, Usagi's fingers traced his eyebrows. Her eyes danced with laughter, almost as if she were a small child. She pushed one of his eyebrows up. "Curious Trowa-san." She pushed them both down. "Angry Trowa-san." Giggling with delight, she pushed them upwards. "Surprised Trowa-san!"

His face beginning to feel rather numb, he took removed her hands with his own. "That's annoying."

Her grin broadened. "At least you seem calmer. You aren't crushing the living daylights out of me, like before. I think being outside makes you happier, ne?"

They began to walk again, their paces matched in speed. Trowa watched her from the corner of his eye as she began to hum a song. Was it the outdoors, or, maybe…

A sharp tug at his sleeve caught his attention. Usagi began to pull him along, her walk altering into a jog. "Nee, nee, hurry up! I'm starving for some food!"

_Or maybe…___

          "Let's eat!" Usagi licked her lips, eyes greedily inspecting the table's assortment of noodles, fish, and deserts. She grinned towards Trowa. "You didn't have to order so much… Are you eating, too?"

"No," he replied. "It is for you."

She raised her chopsticks dramatically in the air. "First, I'm going to try… This! And this! That desert looks good, too! Wait, I don't know what to choose…"

When the girl had finally made her choice, Trowa wasn't surprised at her incredible speed as she ate. "You should slow down, it going to upset your stomach."

The way Usagi used her chopsticks was graceful, unlike Duo's, and not nearly as messy. Trowa was used to food spraying in every which direction and the braided pilot's loud voice as he spoke while eating.

The noodles were gone almost immediately, and then the fish. By the time she reached desert, her pace had decreased. She looked up at him, thoughtfully. "I should have listened to your advice. It's just that, I was so hungry…"

He nodded. "That's what happens when you eat in big amounts with such little time."

"You're so wise…" She smiled. "Here, you have it. I've never seen you eat. The road to complete relaxation involves food, you know."

Trowa watched as she pushed the small bowl of desert in front of him. The look in her eyes was encouraging; almost hopeful.

"Go ahead, eat it. I want you to enjoy your time spent with me… So, you don't have to act as though you were my parent. We should be having fun."

Before her pleased eyes, he began to eat. She noticed his pace was unhurried, and even a little refined; it reminded her of watching a cat eat.

When he was finished, he moved the empty bowl back to the center of the table. There was silence between them, except for the low sounds of other customers chatting around them.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "It looked like you were really enjoying it… I think you should eat more often. You have a pretty style of dining. Was it good?"

"It was good," he replied. "Thank you for sharing your meal with me."

"You are thanking me?" She cupped her cheek with a hand. "You're finally beginning to loosen up… But, it is you I should be thanking… You bought this for me. It is a generous thing to do. Now, I'm going to treat you to something special!"

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Take Trowa to the bar,

OR

Test Trowa's luck at gambling?

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know… I'm sorry for the big delay, especially to you, sailorgirl686… Thank you to everyone who is supporting me right now, and to all of you who e-mail your wonderful opinions. I love reading e-mail from others, it's so intriguing! *Smiles* Well, I decided to get Trowa to spend some time with her, because he really does need to have fun… I hope Usagi will be able to loosen him up a little. Personally, I want to see the cold boy drunk… But gambling is always fun, too (I mean in this, not in real life! I don't gamble!). Well, until next time, thanks to everyone!

**Feedback Corner: **From anonymous reviewer, **AZN**, _who wants to be sleeping next to a pig? **Duo-san?**** Ah, well, it looks like she took care of that problem…**_

**ChibiBear check!: **Ahh, I love this Chapter.  I can picture the whole thing in my head. Excellent! Duo is so cute! and Trowa, Mr. Too-much-gel guy, finally loosening up… I think Usagi should take him to the bar, I would love to see what happens!


	13. Money and Puddles

          "We're going gambling! I've decided!"

"It's suddenly up to you, is it?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's a good idea. We had better start heading back while it's still light outside."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care about being on time, I just want to get some more money while I can! Besides, I'm sure you'll be a big help!"

"How so?"

"With you at my side, the other gambler's won't stand a chance. You're too scary." Her lips curved into a broad grin. "You're sinister appearance will frighten them out of cheating, so I won't have to worry about it."

"I want nothing to do with your scheme," he replied, frowning. "You shouldn't waste your money with those kinds of people."

"Not if you've got the eyes for it." She began to pull him along. "Besides, you don't have to do anything. Just keep looking scary and everything will be perfect."

"And if this plan fails?"

"Of course it won't," she scoffed, giving the corner of his sleeve a sharp tug. "You have to build up your confidence. Just think; your scariness can earn me lots of money!" Her head turned, and she flashed a smile. "You'll have fun, ne?"

"I see no amusement in wasting your money." Trowa looked away. "It's a waste of time."

"No matter!" Her grip on his sleeve loosened. She picked up the speed of her feet, and in a matter of seconds, she began to run. "I'm going to gamble! You'll have to catch me to stop me, Trowa-kun!"

Even as she taunted him, he walked, eyes watching the girl disappear into the bustling crowds in the distance. There was, after all, no point in arguing.

          "You took so long," Usagi's whining voice greeted Trowa as he stopped in front of her. "Why didn't you run after me? I could have gotten away!"

"I doubt that."

She snorted. "I'll pretend I never heard that. I'm in a good mood; so don't try to break my spirits! I found us a decent spot, so let's start gambling!"

          "Old man! I'm challenging you!" Usagi thrust her finger towards the seated merchant. Her eyes blazed. "I've got money!"

The man straightened, his eyes opening slightly. He dropped the bottle of sake held loosely in his hand. "Ah, child. How much will you be betting, then?"

"Oh, that's quite simple." She smiled, turning to Trowa. "Anything he's got will do just fine. He's quite wealthy."

There was silence between them. Trowa stared back at her blankly, while her lips remained pursed into a pleasant smile. She bobbed her head impatiently. "Isn't that right, Trowa-sama?"

He said nothing.

Usagi faced the merchant once again, letting out a nervous laugh. She waved her hand towards him. "You needn't worry about him, sir, he doesn't talk to lower classes very often. He was a former head general at the palace, and he enjoys slicing the heads off of peasants whenever he's angry. Isn't that admirable?"

"I-I suppose…" The older man swallowed, eyeing Trowa anxiously. "Will he slice my head off? Are you his wife, by any chance?"

"Oh… Yes, I am, as a matter of fact! Aren't I beautiful? Ah, well, you see… If you don't cheat or try anything suspicious, I'm sure my husband won't chop off your head! _Hohoho_! Isn't he marvelous?"

"I shall not trick you, fair Lady," he said, his voice quivering. "Please, take a seat."

She reclined back onto her knees. "Thank you, sir. Now, where will we begin? Don't go too easy on me! I'm sure my husband won't mind."

"Usagi-"

She tilted her head towards him, cutting him off. "Dear _husband_, please try to remain silent as I play this game. I promise you'll be able to slice off more heads later on! Now, let's begin, shall we?"

          "It looks as though I have won again! I'm so happy!" Usagi clasped her hands together, her smile brighter then ever. "Are you happy for me, old man?"

"Ah… Yes, Lady, very happy indeed…" The merchant began to caress his temples. "Although, I don't think I have anything left to offer…" He glanced at Trowa. "I apologize, sir."

"Husband, this man is _speaking_ with you." Usagi nudged Trowa sharply in the leg, and he grunted.

She bowed her head slightly as she stood. "Thank you for the wonderful games; I really did have a wonderful time."

"Thank you for your… kindness, Lady," he replied, dipping his head in return. "My best regards towards you and your husband…"

Usagi looped her arm around Trowa's, bringing him stridently to her side. She beamed. "We'll be heading back to our desolate palace now! Farewell!"

          "Let's go… in there!" Usagi pushed him forwards with her hand, but Trowa did not move.

She poked her head over his shoulder, staring at him curiously. "Ne, what's wrong?"

"You're getting out of hand," he stated. "No further haggling your money until it is clarified with Chang. I will ask him later tonight. Now, come."

Usagi stood her ground, eyes blazing with determination. "Well then, make me."

"Stubborn girl," he hissed through his teeth. "You should come when you are told."

She folded her arms haughtily over her chest, still frowning. "Call me what you must. You'll have to make me move, because I'm not going anywhere until I gamble more."

"Don't be foolish." He grabbed for her forearm, holding it tightly between his fingers. "I won't hesitate to drag you back; if that is what you are suggesting."

"Fine, go right ahead." Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe the police will catch on to your little kidnapping scandal as you haul me through the dirt. I'm sure we'll make quite a scene, ne?"

"Silence," he snapped, bringing her forwards with one pull. He drew her into his arms as she stumbled forwards, and then lifted her abruptly from the ground.

She immediately began to squirm. "I never said you could carry me! Put me down at once!"

"If you continue to act like a child, I will treat you like one," he stated quietly. "Hold still or I might drop you in the mud." And, ignoring her kicking feet and flailing fists, he began to walk.

          "That's the third time you've fallen in the mud." Trowa shook his head. "If you were to hold still, perhaps your kimono wouldn't be in rags."

"You don't have to be so smug about it," she spluttered, wiping the dirt from her arms. "Besides, now you'll have to buy me a new one. It's rather a good thing on my part."

He bent over to take the girl in his arms again, but paused before her face. "I don't have the money to purchase your clothing."

"Of course you do, you're an assassin. You should be filthy rich, by the looks of it."

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm not buying you a new kimono." His arms circled her, and she was once again hoisted from the ground.

"Predictable," she spat, sending him a look of annoyance. "Would you rather have me trudge mud all over? Or maybe I'll accidentally waltz into the bar and catch some attention. I hear men are-"

"Don't try to threaten me with your innocence," he cut in. "If you are dirtied by one of those scummy men, it will be your own burden."

"You wouldn't feel any sympathy towards me? Not even the slightest?" She tugged at his collar. "Well, well, I seriously doubt that. Allowing a poor little girl out into the crowd of drunken men without feeling anything? I could be overpowered, and with nobody to defend me…"

"Quiet. It is your own decision, and you are fully aware of the consequences. It would not be my concern."

She flexed each of her fingers. "Stingy, stingy… Fine, but since it's on the way, stop at a Merchant's. I'll buy myself new garments."

"No. I'll ask Heero to retrieve them."

"What? Heero?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's not fair! Men have no taste in clothing. I can't trust an assassin to pick out something nice…"

"It's not a life or death situation whether your clothes look nice or not. You should be grateful, considering we'd go to the trouble of getting you anything at all."

"_Feh_!" Usagi snorted. "That means nothing. I'm a woman; you can't expect me to prance around in the nude without pitying me. You'd have to be inhuman!"

He closed his eyes, irritated. "Do not argue with me any longer. You're not going to get your way all the time. So get used to it."

The moment she turned to counter, he released her from his grasp. She tumbled directly onto her face, the mud sticking to her skin as she pulled herself upwards.

As her head snapped back to bark angrily at him, she stopped. His lips formed the smallest of smiles; his eyes showed humor. He was amused. 

"Trowa-kun?" Her voice came out softer than she had intended. "What are you doing?"

He blinked, the previous display of emotion completely leaving his features. The face that looked down upon her turned instantaneously back into stone. "What is it? You fell."

"Of course I fell! You're the one who let me fall in the first place!" She forced herself to her feet, her eyes narrowed at his level. "You thought that was funny, admit it."

"What was amusing?" His voice was cold, as was his expression. "You fell. Your clumsiness does not amuse me. Does it amuse you?"

"You're a horrible liar," she said. Resting her hand gently on his shoulder, she smiled. "Well then, shall we continue? I'm sure Heero and the others are beginning to worry."

"You aren't whining or complaining. It's suspicious." He began to move her hand from his shoulder.

Usagi's lips twisted into a wry smirk. Her wrist twisted rapidly, and before he could interpret what she was doing, he was sent staggering backwards. Tripping on her extended foot, he collapsed.

"Serves you right," she said, laughing. "Now you're the clumsy one!"

He had risen to his feet almost automatically, using his sleeve to rub off most of the dirt from his skin. He faced her at once, eyes stern. "That was childish."

"That's exactly what you did to me!" she cried, waving her arms in circles. "I wasn't going to simply let you get away with dropping me in the puddles!"

"I did nothing of the sort," came his curt response. He turned his back towards her. "No matter, you'll be buying me new robes."

Usagi growled. "I have the sudden urge to throw you in the nearest river…"

          "Ne, Trowa … why the hell is she so dirty? You were supposed to look after the poor girl, not roll her in the dirt…" Duo observed Usagi, scratching the back of his head. "Unless there's something you're not telling me…"

She scowled at him. "I was _not_ rolled around in dirt. Trowa just had the urge to drop me in puddles."

"Well, whatever you were doing… I wouldn't let Heero see you like this… He'd chop off Trowa's hair and make him eat it. He threatened to do that to me one time."

"Who says that'd be a bad punishment?" Usagi smiled. "I think I'd rather enjoy it… After being thrown into so many puddles, I'd actually pay to see that scenario."

"You're evil," Duo whispered, edging away. "I'm going to stand… over here…"

"Usa-chan, perhaps you should change after all." Quatre motioned to the bathroom. "You may borrow Yuy-san's robes for now. I will purchase new ones tomorrow."

Usagi blinked. "Are you positive? Is that even a good idea?"

"Aa." Quatre nodded, his expression warm with a smile. "Heero will not mind for the time being. I will explain your situation to him."

          Usagi sauntered from the bathroom, her face flushed with frustration. The black robes trailed far behind as she walked, and the sleeves blanketed her hands. "It's way too big…"

Duo looked up, his lips already curved into a grin. "My, my, Heero, you're looking extremely feminine today…"

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted, covering her chest with both arms. Her cheeks were red as she looked up. "You… you shouldn't even be looking, pervert!"

He waved a hand towards her. "Don't freak out all the time! You're so uptight…"

"Well, anyways… Where did Trowa-san go?"

"I'm not sure." Duo shrugged. "I haven't seen him since you came back. I think he's hiding from the wrath of Heero. He is secretly obsessed with his hair."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You idiot. He isn't hiding."

"Aren't you clever." Duo nodded towards the entrance to the bar. "He told me not to tell you he was in there, but I couldn't care less. It's his fault for trusting me."

"That's not a good thing to tell someone," she said, picking up the corners of the black robes. "My only problem is getting through those crowds without tripping…"

"What? You're going in there?" Duo's eyes widened. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Like you said," she replied, crossing the room. "It'll be his fault for trusting you."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean! You shouldn't go in there, especially when you're wearing something so loosely fitted…"

"You're just scared because of that one time you had me intoxicated." She stopped in front of him. "Am I right?"

"Listen, if you're going to go prancing around in a bar at this time of night, at least take me with you. I don't see the point of going in the first place…"

"The usual… To become a pain in the ass once again," she replied, smirking.

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Take the braided loudmouth with her as an escort,

OR 

Bolt for it while she has the chance and raise some more hell?

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while, am I right? My deepest apologies to those I made wait so long… And for anyone who e-mailed… This chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping the next will be longer… Until then, please be patient and cast your vote!

**ChibiBear Check!: **Yo! That was one of the most amusing chapters! I'd _love_ to see Trowa eat his hair... So funny… For the choice, I'd say... bolt, and raise some hell!! I wonder what Trowa is doing in the bar *nudge nudge I loved every part of this story!!!! Keep up the good work!!!****


	14. Look Deeper

          "Well, have you made up your mind? Are you going to do the smart thing and stay here? Or, at least take me with you."

Usagi cocked an eyebrow, questioning Duo with her eyes. She whipped her hand to the side, her sleeve brushing briefly against his cheek. "You have underestimated me, Duo-kun. I don't do the _smart thing_… I do whatever I think may result in Yuy's face of shock."

"You're like an octopus with those sleeves," he said, waving her hand to the side. "I don't think Heero could ever go into shock. It's impossible for someone like him."

"Precisely my goal." Her smile broadened as she once again shifted her gaze towards the bar entrance. She noticed a small towel to her side. "I'm determined to drive both Yuy and Barton absolutely insane. And if that doesn't work, I'll give Chang a shot."

Duo shook his head slowly. "He's even worse, trust me on that one. It's like talking to a rock… a rock with a katana. He's immune to everything but himself. And if you try to tell him that, you'll probably end up bald. Why is it always the hair?"

"So, he's the conceited type… Just as I thought…" Usagi brushed her fingers against her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I'll have to come up with a brilliant plan. Maybe I'll trick him into entering a bar, making him think it is some highly secret government conference, but really it's a women's bath house… At least I'd get a good nosebleed out of him."

Duo snorted. "You think a _nosebleed_ is hard? I wouldn't even go to all that trouble… Just lift the edge of your hem a little. Showing bare skin of a feminine leg is enough to last him for weeks."

"That won't do…"

"But, getting off the subject… Are you going to see a drunken Trowa or what? If you go with me, I'll probably end up hammered myself…"

"Drunk, eh? In that case…" Usagi spun on her heel, grabbed the towel from the chair beside her, and flung it back at Duo. It blanketed his face, and she took the opportunity to run.

"O-_oi_!"

Duo's shout was the last thing she heard before stepping hurriedly into the next room and thrusting the door closed from behind her. She took a few steps to the side in order to blend in with the crowd, and then reclined back against a wall. A sigh escaped her lips, catching the attention of a few surrounding men. They smirked at each other, then at her.

Flustered, Usagi pulled up the sagging cloth at her chest. "Perverts," she spat, edging even further into the crowds. When she had finally caught sight of the bartender, she began to move even quicker.

Just as she was about to beckon the bartender, she caught the familiar face of Trowa. Inhaling sharply, she pressed back into the mass of people. Seated casually at his side was Heero, a glass of alcohol held in his hand. She held back a snicker as she watched him drink from afar. He swirled the liquid, took a graceful swig, and turned his attention towards Trowa. Carefully, stealthily, she drew closer.

"The girl must have been a burden," she heard him say. "It is unlike you to go out drinking."

Trowa closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I came here to think."

"I see." Heero swayed slightly in his seat. "Does she know where you are?"

"Duo will not allow her to enter the bar. I told him specifically that she was not to know of my whereabouts." He glanced sidelong, towards the back door.

"That's what you think," Usagi said aloud, her voice muffled. She shuffled to the side, trying to get a better view of the two men. Her foot, however, caught the edge of her robes, and she stumbled forwards into someone else.

"Well, well! What do we have here?"

Usagi cringed inwardly. It was a man, naturally. And he wasn't alone.

"Looks like a little lost girl to me, Kyo-san," replied the other one. "Lift her head. Let's get a view of her face, to make sure she isn't crying."

Kyo, the man who was holding her, forced her head back with a clump of her hair. As she gradually looked up, a grin played his lips. She scowled at him.

"No tears. She's pretty, isn't she? But she doesn't look too happy." He watched her squirm, amused. "What's wrong with you, eh? I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You _are_ hurting me," Usagi retorted, her voice low. Typical, clumsiness in a bar always resulted in a situation such as this. "Just leave me alone… Go bother someone else. I don't have time to play. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, either."

"Oi, oi, Kyo-san! I think she's running from someone! Do you think she's a thief?"

"Perhaps," he murmured, his eyes studying her face intently. "But she doesn't act like she's done anything wrong… Just suspicious."

"I think she needs to be punished, right, Kyo-san?" The other man laughed loudly.

Both Usagi's patience and endurance was running thin; she did not particularly trust the look in Kyo's eyes. He wasn't paying the least attention to her warnings. And before she knew what was happening, her rage began to take control.

Kyo was the first to notice the sudden change. He shook her a little. "Hey, wait a second! Girl, what the hell's going on with your eyes? Speak to me or you'll regret it!"

The reply was a hiss. "_Don't **ever** threaten me…_"

          "Trowa! Heero!"

Trowa turned curtly on his stool and nodded his greeting. Heero, however, remained sprawled lifelessly across the table's surface. He made a grunt of acknowledgement.

Duo began to glance nervously from side to side, chewing the corner of his lip. He gave Heero a light nudge to the side. "This really isn't the time, Heero… Usagi is missing again."

Trowa's glass came slamming down onto the table, instantly shattering. He stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at Duo's face of surprise.

"O-oi, Trowa-san… Are you going to clean that up?"

"Where is she?" he asked, teeth clenched together. His voice came out neutral, although there was a sort of edginess to it. "Tell me where she is. Now."

Duo shook his head. "I only caught sight of her as she ran off. She's somewhere in this bar; that's all I know… I think she's searching for you…"

"Damn girl, damn girl… Damn girl," Heero mumbled into the material of his sleeve. He was obviously too drunk to get a grip on the situation. "Causing more trouble… Trouble, trouble…"

"You _do_ realize you're repeating your phrases over and over?" Duo beamed, patting Heero's shoulder. "He's such a funny drunk, isn't he, Trowa?"

"Trouble, trouble…" Heero waved his hand off leisurely. "I don't want… to eat that soup… It looks poisoned… Trouble… Damn girl… I want soup! Feh, stop shouting…"

Duo raised his eyebrows. "What the hell are you going on about? He isn't making any sense, Trowa… He's talking to himself. It makes me want to give him some soup."

Obviously ignoring him, Trowa was instead focused on the crowd gathering in the center of the bar.

Nearby, a man turned to someone else, his voice low. "I hear there's a fight going on between that Kyo man and some girl. No one knows who she is, but they say she moves like a possessed demon. What a strange way to act!"

"That's strange." The other man shrugged his shoulders. "But, on the other hand, there are some women that you just shouldn't piss off… I swear if they get mad enough, you can see claws sprout from their fingers. In the end, they're all demons… Kyo-san must have really outdone himself this time."

"It's her," he confirmed. And he was gone.

          "I don't want to fight a girl like you," Kyo growled, rubbing his cheek. She had already dealt a blow to his face with her hand; it was faster than he had predicted. "You're too scrawny; it would not be fair."

"You waste your breath." Her smile was icy. "Quit stalling and hitme!"

His nostrils flared. "If that's what you really want, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" By the time he had lunged forwards, she had already appeared on the side opposite him.

Her accuracy was astonishing. She dropped to the ground, spun, and struck him in the shin with her foot. The same smile still remained on her lips as he tripped and fell back.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought." Usagi stood, her eyes blazing. "You should never have messed with me. Foolish man!"

"You-you're insane! Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

She laughed; a loud, piercing sound. "I am just a mere girl with a bad temper! And look at you, pathetic. You can't even strike me down without tripping over yourself!"

"S-shut up!"

"_Usagi_!"

She spun around violently, narrowing her eyes towards the approaching man. "Oh hell, not you… I don't want to go back until the fun is over! Go get drunk or something… Leave me be."

Trowa didn't move. "I haven't come here to demand your return."

She was suddenly interested. "Oh? You haven't?"

"I've come to answer your challenge," he said. "I will fight you."

Usagi folded her arms, snorting. "Why would you want to fight _me_? I'm the one you're protecting, after all." The redness of her eyes intensified.

"I was never assigned to protect you. Only to keep your actions under close observance." Trowa paused. "And your actions have become out of hand."

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Your recent behavior is a threat to our organization. I do not know why you have these sudden changes, but I intend to find out. Either calm yourself or I shall do it myself." Trowa began to take a stance.

"Usagi and I are whole. You cannot get rid of me." She licked her lips. "It's the way of the Tsukino for rage to be unleashed through another half of your soul; the darkest side. I am Usagi in one way, but on the other hand, I am not. I am simply her inner demon."

"This style of fighting is not new to me," Trowa replied gruffly. "You shouldn't act too carelessly. I know how to rid Usagi of you, Demon."

"I don't need to be taken away from her. She doesn't want me to go away. Ever since her Father's fate, she has longed to ruthlessly avenge his death. That memory is the only reason I remain inside of her. You can't change her mind about the past. Fool."

"There are other ways."

She growled. "Bullshit. I know Usagi better than any of you. She's already given in to my existence. Usagi is _mine_!"

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Pull up her robes and prepare to spar,

OR 

Scoff and decide to spare him her demon-like wrath.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry that it's so short, I just thought I'd better get it out pretty quickly because I'm going to be away for a short while... Well, that was kind of typical of Usagi… By the way, I've decided to change Feedback Corner a little bit. I'm going to respond to people who have one or more of the following kinds of reviews: Strange beyond all reason, amusing, long, informative, supportive, or just simply one that I really want to respond to! Heh. I think I'll most likely end up responding to all of them… Please don't be mad if I don't! *Runs*

**Feedback Corner: Chapter 13**

Water Angel: You must be psychic! ^_^;;

Sunshine Fia: Thank you so much for the long review! Well, a lot of people have been asking what the pairings are, and… Whoops, I can't let that out! Heh. What's better then confronting Heero while wearing his robes? Confronting an inebriated Heero while wearing his robes! Oh, you'll see… Hehe…

Usagi Asia Maxwell: Asia-san! Immature? Yes, very much so… She's going to end up giving poor Quatre-san a heart attack! You don't like signing in much, do you? Me neither! XD

BayDen: Hehe, she bolted! Thank you for the nice review.

dreamertwin: I suppose it could be the same idea, taking Duo with her… Ah, but then she wouldn't be able to throw a towel over his head! Heh, I'm insane.

Kalika55: Most of the questions you asked will gradually be answered… It'd kind of be a giveaway…

Kokonu: Ah, you're so nice! I love Quatre-san, too… He's so… huggable! Thank you for your review, I hope I get to hear from you again!

**ChibiBear Check!: **YO~! Heero is very amusing when he is drunk… I never thought it possible… But you described it just how I would have imagined. I love the way the whole plot is coming together; we finally know why Usagi gets all psycho! She's freaky when she's psycho. Anyways… I think she should spar, I really want to see what Trowa would do. Great chapter! Write more soon!


	15. Bittersweet

          Usagi glided across the floor, advancing towards Trowa. She hated the neutral look on his face. Why wasn't he terrified with her eyes of blazing rage? Without fear, she had no purpose!

She stopped before his blade, which he had aimed directly at her throat. The tip grazed her skin. She smiled, brushing her fingers against the blood from her newly given wound.

"I just _love_ the smell," she explained cryptically, her voice hoarse, "_especially_ when it's fresh. The texture, the scent… it intoxicates me. That is why _I_ kill. What is your excuse?"

"To rid the world of monsters such as yourself," he replied, lowering his sword. "You have no place in this world. _You_ are nothing but a lost cause."

"Is that so?" Usagi chuckled, licking the blood from her index finger. The Demon had always favored Usagi's blood above the rest, always hungered for its unique taste. She studied him thoughtfully. "That may very well be true, but who are you to stop me? You are no holy man. I see no cross."

Trowa caught her wrist with his free hand, his fingers constricting in a vice-like grip against her delicate skin. He drew her closer to him, his mouth hovering by her ear. "Why does she accept your presence within her? Why does she keep you a _secret_? That doesn't make sense."

"_Ah_, yes, _Usagi_…" She smiled, absently enjoying his painfully firm grip. "A very troubled little girl, she is… I came to her when she was still a child. I coaxed her, promised safety unto her and those closest to her… I told her she'd never have to see the face of death upon her dear father ever again. Of course, being naïve and young, she welcomed me with open arms. And here I have stayed. We are bound together, have I not told you before?"

"Your lies poison her," he hissed, his voice edged with resentment. "Did you keep any of those promises? Does Usagi know of your constant betrayal?"

"Oh my, no. I'm not popular for keeping promises, after all…" She laughed softly as her drew the edge of his blade against her throat. "You're willing to rid the world of me… only to lose _her_ as well? That doesn't seem-"

"Why did Usagi sneak into the bar tonight? What were her intentions?"

"So many questions," she laughed. "Oh, I don't bother questioning the poor girl's authority…" She looked up at him, batting her eyes seductively. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to start looking. Wouldn't that be fun, having absolute control over her beautiful body and knowing her every thought? I could make it possible."

He pushed her forcefully away. "Enough. Your tongue will be the first to go."

Usagi ran her fingers back through her hair, drawing lose strands from her eyes. He wasn't as gullible as she had predicted. "Anxious to cut me into pieces, hm? Well then, let's take it outside."

          "Heero, why can't your tough image come with high alcohol tolerance?" Duo sighed, pushing himself up on the barstool next to Heero. "You're such a wimpy drunk, too."

"Where's my goddamned soup!" Heero smacked the counter with the flat of his hand. He sat up, wavering slightly. "I paid for that piece of crap two hours ago. Stupid, stupid…"

"They don't even _have_ soup here," Duo said, smirking. "How much did you drink? Two glasses? How can you possibly be this way after two glasses? Pathetic…"

"**What**?!" Heero squinted at Duo, finally noticing him. He reached out to give him a punch in the arm and missed. "Come on, stop shouting at me. You're so mean… Go away… Stupid woman…"

"I'll just pretend I didn't _hear_ that," Duo hissed through gritted teeth.

          "Where is your weapon?"

Usagi gave Trowa a skeptical look as she positioned herself in front of him. "If this is a fight to the death, I want it to be quick. Weapons are too clunky for my preference."

"Very well." He tossed his weapon aside. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Touché."

She sprang from her ready position like a cat pouncing towards its prey, her fingers spread out like claws as she made the first move.

Trowa easily avoided her attack, swaying away from her and countering with an attempt to trip her. She jumped as he brought his leg around, making another swipe for his face. 

He grabbed her arm as he dodged, twisting it back around as his advantage. She virtually went limp in his arms at that point. Strange.

Usagi cried out as he grabbed a clump of her hair, forcing her into an awkward position and preventing her from further attacks. However, she did not attempt to fight his hold on her. Even stranger.

"You said you wouldn't go easy on me," Trowa said. "Why aren't you using your full power? _Answer me_!" He pulled her head even further back to meet his gaze.

"Trowa-san?" Usagi's pain-filled blue eyes met his as her lips uttered his name in question. Tears she was desperately fighting welled in her eyes. "I only came to see you at the bar… I… I had no intention of leaving! I didn't think you'd be so violent… So angry…" She sobbed into his chest, shuddering. "Please, let go of me… I should have listened… I won't disobey you any longer, I promise! Just, please, let me go…"

As he released her, she slumped down against his knees. A few strands of golden hair still remained clutched in his hand. He stared down at her, eyes wide. _No._

          "I believe the demon is trying to turn Usagi against us." Quatre glanced across the room at the sleeping form of Usagi, frowning. Heero had collapsed at her side, exhausted and still very much inebriated. He certainly didn't look peaceful as he slept next to her. "Not just us. Everyone."

Trowa had told him about the night's events. It was ultimately disturbing, especially now that the Demon's intentions were now clear. Worse, there was nothing he could do about it. 

"She doesn't understand what's going on," Trowa said quietly. He, too, was watching Usagi with a distraught expression. "Does she know?"

"That's hard to say. We'll have to confront her about it, and soon," he replied, sighing. "I'm afraid we'll have to uncover more about her past. That won't be easy."

The demon was powerful, Quatre knew. It grew stronger with every fight, and soon it would dominate Usagi's soul and the drain the remainder of her free will. If that indeed happened… they'd have no choice but to destroy her. 

Quatre wrung his hands together nervously, the images of chaos in her past running through his mind over and over again. When he had first seen them, he had been disturbed. But now they terrified him.

"Wufei won't like this," he whispered. "It will remind him of… _her_."

"He isn't going to find out," replied Trowa, standing from his chair. He looked down at Quatre with a gaze of indifference. "He doesn't need to be reminded."

If Wufei knew; if he was reminded, what would happen? Quatre nodded with slight hesitance. "Y-yes, of course. But Heero won't want to keep this from-"

"Heero," Trowa said, cutting him off, "mustn't know either. We're going to be quiet about this, and try to keep the demon from unleashing itself in front of them."

_          Let me be part of you. I can take away those nasty thoughts… I can take away the pain._

Usagi sat up forcefully, sweat dripping from her brow. It had been another nightmare. She strained to remember it, but could not. Not once had she remembered a nightmare. It had always bothered her, but not as much as it did now.

She took her head in her hands, fingers digging into her hair. She felt brainwashed. Something had happened last night; something that she could not recall. No, it could not have been a nightmare. It felt too real to have been a figment of her imagination. _Too important._

The bar. Usagi had escaped the watchful eyes of Duo to search out Trowa in bar. She had caught sight of him, and then… Well, that was as much as she could grasp, even as hard as she was concentrating. It felt as though a piece of memory had simply vanished. _How frustrating!_

Her fist hit the pillow next to her. Although, as she looked over in surprise, it wasn't a pillow she had dealt the blow unto. It was a face. Heero's face.

He snorted awake at once, eyes blinking in weary confusion. Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "_Ugh_," he groaned.

_Why do I always wake up with a man at my side?! _Usagi's throat tightened. Instead of words, her voice came out in a squeak. "_Heero_?"

"What." He faced her solemnly, even as his brow shot up in surprise. He squinted. "What are you doing?" A pause as he considered her. "That's my robe you're wearing."

"Oh." Usagi felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She was thankful it was dark. "Well… Something happened. I needed extra clothing…"

Heero studied the room as if it was his first time in it. Stifling a yawn, he turned to her again. "What am I doing down here? Where are the others?"

She felt a sudden pain in her head as she tried again to think back to the night's events. Nothing came. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me," she admitted. "I can't seem to remember…"

"We'll leave it until morning," Heero concluded, retiring back to the comfort of the futon. He pulled the blankets along with him. "Until then, get some rest." 

An order. How typical of him. Usagi listened in silence as Heero's breathing gradually labored. In a matter of moments, he had fallen back asleep. 

She would have to be more cautious of her fists of anger. 

          Usagi woke up at sunrise with no sight of Heero; the blankets at her side had been tossed hurriedly aside. _Must have been in a hurry.___

As she looked around the room, only two had remained asleep. Trowa sat with his back against the wall, his hair shadowing his face like an umbrella against the sunlight. Quatre slept in one of the chairs, sprawled untidily across the table with his arms pillowing his head. He snored lightly in his sleep, Usagi realized with a smile. _How cute._

Duo and Heero must have been summoned by Wufei, she decided, and these two had been left to supervise her _behavior_. It was the first time she had ever woken up before one of the others.

Although she felt somewhat refreshed, her memory wasn't returning. And to her surprise, she was almost _desperate_ to remember.

She glanced over at Trowa, her brow furrowing. Would he be willing to help? Usagi didn't think he would, but she _knew_ he had been in the bar. Was he even a morning person?

Her gaze then settled on Quatre. Would he possibly be able to use some kind of psychic ability in order to restore her memory? On the other hand, she wasn't sure if he knew about her whereabouts that night. She was, in fact, supposed to stay away from the bar. Would he freak out?

She chewed her lip in thought. It was times like these she wished she had just listened to the instructions given to her. Maybe then she wouldn't have such a problem.

**SHOULD USAGI:**

Wake up Trowa,

OR 

Wake up Quatre

**Authors Notes:** I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit of a disappointment, but I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to… I know that I've been taking way too long to update! Next chapter I'll try my best to get out much sooner. I hope nobody's to upset! This chapter is really short, sorry again.

**Feedback Corner: Chapter 14**

Mimi: I'm really happy you're enjoying this as much as I am… And I hope everyone isn't too upset over my late updates! I'm glad you finished it, too. 

SaiyanCosmos: With a cherry on top? I can't say no to that!

Yami-chan: You're a Trowa fan? I think he's very interesting to write about, since he's not really portrayed as a main character usually. I'll do my best!

Dragon-wing3: It rocks the world, does it? Yay, I'm so glad XD

Lethargic Gackt Camui: I'm really glad you like my story so much… I really enjoy writing it, after all. Oh, and I love Usagi-centered fics, too. She's so interesting!

Lady Lydia: I think your vote came across very nicely, hehe.

SilverBladeSilencer: Thank your for your ideas and ponderings… Well, you see, I'm going to be getting more into Heero's low-tolerance of alcohol soon. I love little surprises in characters- and his happens to be low alcohol tolerance! I think that's cute for Heero… I think… Hehe.

Sparkle: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my fic so much!

Ginzou Tsuki: Is Trowa falling for Usagi? Well… We'll have to see, actually X3

Lena Yuy1: Thanks for your supportive review. I'm glad you took the time to review!

Spacecase: The other girls will have their re-entry later on, I think. I don't really know what to write about them at the moment. They're just confused…

Chibi-Lilith: Oh, what's the name of the book? That's neat, I'm glad you like it.

OtAkU: Nope, I don't think that demon goes down easily without a fight… unless it's arrogance.

Viette Adele: Too much sugar can be a good thing, after all. I'm glad you like the characters… And although the fight scene wasn't a big deal, I'll be having a lot more soon!

**Diamond-chan Check!:** I'll be filling in for ChibiBear, just for a little, because I REALLY wanted to do this check for some reason. It looked so fun, can you blame me? Anyways, even if it is short Deedlit-chan, it was a-w-e-s-o-m-e. As usual, of course! Usagi and Quatre are my favorite so far, but I'm totally getting a soft spot for Trowa at the moment. He cares! You're really great with your wording, too. I love it. Please, keep it up, and get stuff out faster so we can worship some more! Oh I almost forgot, I vote to wake up Quatre. I just wanna his cute reaction again ^^


End file.
